La oscuridad que ciega a la luz
by Shion Sland
Summary: -Recuerdo que de pequeño imaginaba que combatía a un ser malvado que aterrorizaba a la gente, y así, me convertía en un heroe ¿Pero como puedo combatirlo cuando este se encuentra en mi interior?/-Lo siento/-Quien soy ¿eh?/-Alba...Alba Fruhling. Aquel que es el Maou de este mundo, aquel que lo reconstruirá, aquel que hará caer en la desesperación a todos vosotros,seres inferiores/
1. Prologo

Día 20 del año 2014 (Agosto)

_Siempre echare de menos aquellos dias en que tu eras mi ''odioso'' guerrero y yo el ''débil'' héroe del que siempre te burlabas,por más que no quiera admitirlo, en aquel entonces era realmente feliz._

_Desearía poder echar el tiempo atrás y volver a aquel feliz tiempo en donde mi mundo brillaba y en el que cada paso que daba era un nuevo lugar por descubrir._

_Claro, podría hacerlo si quisiese pero eso te haría volver a sufrir._

_Y supongo que ahora que yo sufro esta soledad en la que tu estuviste un día inmerso,entiendo un poco como te sentiste en aquel entonces y la felicidad que debes sentir ahora,puedo imaginármela...Ya que una vez formaste parte de la mía._

_Espero que algún día yo también encuentre a mi héroe y pueda ser feliz aunque sea por un breve instante._

_Ese héroe que me saque de esta imperturbable oscuridad y me devuelva un poco de la inocente luz que poco a poco me abandono._

_Quiero volver a ver aquellos hermosos amaneceres que me despertaban por las mañanas. Ahora, lo único que veo al abrir mis ojos son cuatro paredes con un relieve irregular y decenas de rincones en donde la oscuridad se esconde de la débil luz que proviene de la lampara alimentada por magia que tengo a mi lado._

_¿Pero que podría yo hacer? ¿Escapar?_

_Lo dudo._

_Porque tampoco tengo a donde volver. Mi madre...Espero que su funeral fuese tan bonito como me lo imagino. Aquellos fueron duros dias para mi donde acabé cayendo en los más profundo de aquel oscuro abismo,el responsable de que ahora a penas y pueda mantenerme cuerdo._

_Supongo que debes odiarme después de lo que te dije aquel día._

_Ya que por más que me disculpe, a la mañana siguiente te habías marchado. Pero me lo merezco._

_Recuerdo que de pequeño imaginaba que combatía a un ser malvado que aterrorizaba a la gente, y así, me convertía en un héroe._

_¿Pero como puedo combatirlo cuando este se encuentra en mi interior?_

_¿Que tan irónica puede ser la vida? A pesar de que todos me llaman un héroe soy tratado como a un monstruo. Pero, ¿que se le puede hacer? Pronto voy a convertirme en uno._

_Tal vez estas sean las últimas palabras que escriba mientras siga siendo Alba Fruhling. Aquel que un día salió de un gran castillo con una insignia que lo representaba como el héroe #45 junto a un sádico guerrero...Suena tan lejano. Mas bien, parece la historia de otra persona...Una persona que se enamoro del ser menos indicado...¿verdad,Ross?_

Y entonces sentí como:

Mi mente fue poseída por continuos y estridentes sonidos.

Las lagrimas que caían por mis ojos,ardían.

Mi corazón,punzaba.

Y mis ojos se inundaban en la oscuridad. Pero antes de eso, como pude, alcancé aquel pañuelo rojo que era tan preciado para mi...

Lo siento. No tuve el valor para coger el cuchillo que se encontraba al lado de este, y así acabar con este én por todo lo que pueda haceros cuando ya este fuera de mi.


	2. Capitulo 1(1ª parte)

Entramos en la cueva donde residía Alba. No era algo extraño para mi ya que yo lo hacía todos los meses cuando venía a revisar como iba con su control del mana. Pero esta vez mi estupido y masoquista amigo de la infancia me acompañaba, ya que según él, tenía algo importante de lo que hablar con el dueño de este lugar.

-Oi, Alba hemos venido a...-saludé pero no esperaba encontrarme aquel lugar como lo encontré. Los pocos muebles que habían en la habitación, estaban completamente destrozados, al igual que lo barrotes que sellaban la estancia donde se suponía que debía estar el castaño. Además de que el lugar estaba tan desierto como lo había estado años atrás antes de que él se convirtiese en medio-demonio.-

-¿Que ha ocurrido aquí?-oí como preguntaba mi compañero, aunque claro estaba que dicha pregunta no había nadie en ese lugar que la respondiese- ¿Y...Alba-kun?-pronunció las palabras que se repetían en mi mente como si de la reproducción de una grabadora se tratase.-Shi-tan- se atrevió a llamarme mientras yo seguía viendo la devastadora imagen que se presentaba ante mis ojos.- No te preocupes. ¡Seguro Alba-kun esta bien!- afirmaste-Después de todo es la persona con mayor poder mágico que podamos encontrar, además de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para rendirte pelea.-

-No estoy preocupado por él-negué aunque tanto él como yo mismo sabíamos la falsedad de esas palabras. Lo único que me atreví a hacer fue avanzar hacia el interior de aquel lugar en busca de algo que me confirmase que estaba bien. Y en ese momento sentí como mi pie se posó sobre un objeto que parecía haber resistido lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido ahí-¿Que es este libro?

-No tiene titulo-agregó Crea mientras observaba la cubierta del libro que yo sostenía en mis manos-Shi-tan ábrelo para ver que es.-no pretendía seguir aquella orden pero era lo único que podía darle alguna pista del chico. Así que lo abrí y vi una letra descuidada parecida a la de un niño.-

Día 5 del año 2002 (Mayo)

''_ No se muy bien como comenzar a escribir aquí pero creo que comenzaré presentándome. Mi nombre es Alba, Alba Fruhling. Tengo 7 años y eso es todo lo que se de mi por ahora.'_'

-Así que es un diario~. Alba-kun es tan lindo-volvió a hablar mi compañero que se esforzaba por ver sobre mi hombro lo que decía el libro que parecía ser, como había dicho Crea, el diario de Alba. Pero con solo esas dos primeras lineas algo me llamó la atención...esas ultimas palabras de ''eso es todo lo que se de mi por ahora''. Así que me decidí a continuar leyendo esa pagina.-

'' _La verdad pienso que escribir un diario es muy poco varonil. No me gusta la idea pero...el médico me ha obligado a escribirlo ya que perdí todos los recuerdos que tenía desde que nací hasta lo que sea que haya pasado ayer. Y dijo que puede volver a pasarme lo mismo así que aquí estoy escribiendo esto jejeje.''_

-Alba..-su nombre salió de mis labios al recordar la pelea que tuvimos cuando murió su madre. Donde intercambiamos un montón de palabras crueles el uno al otro. Pero una de las tantas oraciones se plasmó en mi mente ''Tu,al menos, tuviste una bonita infancia para recordarla''.Supongo que eso debió dolerle.-

Entonces avancé unas paginas más llegando a otro pasaje de la vida del héroe:

Día 6 del año 2005 (Marzo)

_''Hoy he cumplido mis 10 años y mis padres me han regalado una espada de madera ¡Por fin podré combatir al malvado dragón y convertirme en un héroe! _

_Aunque este regalo venía acompañada por una triste confesión. Ellos no son mis verdaderos padres. Mi madre biológica es ahora un ángel más en el encontraron junto a su fallecido cuerpo en estado de shock,esa es la supuesta causa de mi amnesia. _Mi padre biologico esta desaparecido y no se ha sabido de él desde que me siento un poco confundido ahora. Pero seguiré amando a mis actuales padres como si fuesen verdaderos''__

-Alba-kun ha tenido un pasado muy triste-murmuró mi compañero afirmando mis pensamientos. Y cada vez me dolían más cada una de las palabras que le había dicho en aquella pelea en la que el acabó disculpándose y yo quedé como el triunfador de aquella dolorosa batalla de palabras-

-Será mejor que veamos lo último que escribió antes de desaparecer-aconsejé pero tampoco me paré a esperar la aprobación de Crea. Pasé las paginas rápidamente hasta que llegué a la última que tenía algo escrito en ella. Era del día 20 de agosto,hace a penas dos dí comencé a leer aquella pagina cuidadosamente en busca de cualquier pista que pudiese decirme donde encontrarle, a la vez que sentía su rugosa superficie donde se podían apreciar los restos de unas lagrimas que se habían secado en la soledad de aquel libro-

Día 20 del año 2014 (Agosto)

_Siempre echare de menos aquellos días en que tu eras mi ''odioso'' guerrero y yo el ''débil'' héroe del que siempre te burlabas,por más que no quiera admitirlo, en aquel entonces era realmente feliz._

_Desearía poder echar el tiempo atrás y volver a aquel feliz tiempo en donde mi mundo brillaba y en el que cada paso que daba era un nuevo lugar por descubrir._

_Claro, podría hacerlo si quisiese pero eso te haría volver a sufrir._

_Y supongo que ahora que yo sufro esta soledad en la que tu estuviste un día inmerso,entiendo un poco como te sentiste en aquel entonces y la felicidad que debes sentir ahora,puedo imaginármela...Ya que una vez formaste parte de la mia._

_Espero que algún día yo también encuentre a mi heroe y pueda ser feliz aunque sea por un breve instante._

_Ese héroe que me saque de esta imperturbable oscuridad y me devuelva un poco de la inocente luz que poco a poco me abandono._

_Quiero volver a ver aquellos hermosos amaneceres que me despertaban por las mañanas. Ahora, lo único que veo al abrir mis ojos son cuatro paredes con un relieve irregular y decenas de rincones en donde la oscuridad se esconde de la débil luz que proviene de la lampara alimentada por magia que tengo a mi lado._

_¿Pero que podría yo hacer? ¿Escapar?_

_Lo dudo._

_Porque tampoco tengo a donde volver. Mi madre...Espero que su funeral fuese tan bonito como me lo imagino. Aquellos fueron duros días para mi donde acabé cayendo en los más profundo de aquel oscuro abismo,el responsable de que ahora a penas y pueda mantenerme cuerdo._

_Supongo que debes odiarme después de lo que te dije aquel día._

_Ya que por más que me disculpe, a la mañana siguiente te habías marchado. Pero me lo merezco._

_Recuerdo que de pequeño imaginaba que combatía a un ser malvado que aterrorizaba a la gente, y así, me convertía en un héroe._

_¿Pero como puedo combatirlo cuando este se encuentra en mi interior?_

_¿Que tan irónica puede ser la vida? A pesar de que todos me llaman un héroe soy tratado como a un monstruo. Pero, ¿que se le puede hacer? Pronto voy a convertirme en uno._

_Tal vez estas sean las últimas palabras que escriba mientras siga siendo Alba Fruhling. Aquel que un día salió de un gran castillo con una insignia que lo representaba como el héroe #45 junto a un sádico guerrero...Suena tan lejano. Mas bien, parece la historia de otra persona...Una persona que se enamoro del ser menos indicado...¿verdad,Ross?_

-Es bastante diferente a los demas trozos que hemos leido. Más que plasmar sus recuerdos,parece una carta de despedida para alguien-dijiste mientras me mirabas fijamente- Y ese alguien eres tu Shion.-


	3. Capitulo 1(2ª parte)

-Cállate. Eso no es asunto tuyo,Crea-dije a forma de descargar toda la frustración que sentía en esos momentos tras leer aquella pagina del diario del Maou. Me sentía como una basura en ese momento. Me sentía como una basura en ese momento. Yo siempre pensé que él había tenido una vida fácil,donde lo único que le había podido hacer un ínfimo daño era que le rompiesen su juguete favorito.-

De repente las paredes comenzaron a temblar,al igual que el suelo, y las rocas se desprendían de las paredes para buscar refugio en el suelo.

-¡Shi-tan!-me llamaste sacándome de mis pensamientos y tomando mi mano para echar a correr hacia la salida antes de ser aplastados por los escombros que caían por los constantes temblores de origen desconocido-

Entonces me decidí a a tomar el control y ser yo el que arrastrara a Crea,ya que yo conocía mejor aquellos pasillos que había recorrido tantas veces para ir a ver a Alba.

Tantas veces que tu me recibías con tu dulce sonrisa, y que tal vez no volvería a ver.

Corriendo mientras veía como se derrumbaba el único lugar donde podían haber pistas del paradero del héroe. Al menos aún conservaba en mis manos el diario de Alba.

Tal vez si lo leía podría encontrarlo...Tal vez...ya lo había encontrado.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la salida pude ver,entre la deslumbrante luz, la silueta de aquel que estaba desde hace un momento ocupando mi mente.

-Ara,ara ¿que hacían dos chicos tan apuestos dentro de ese mugroso lugar?-preguntaste mientras nos observabas con curiosidad junto a aquella sonrisa...Una sonrisa diferente a la usual...No era una sonrisa dulce y cálida, era una sonrisa burlesca y maliciosa. Tus ojos ahora eran del profundo color de la sangre que se adecuaban al sentimiento que transmitían...Esos ojos sedientos de sangre. -

-Alba-kun que suerte que estés bien-afirmó con alegría mi compañero dispuesto a ir a abrazarlo pero yo extendí mi brazo para detenerlo-¿Shi-tan?-

-¿Quien eres?-pregunté por más que veía aquel rostro idéntico a mi héroe me negaba a aceptar que este se hubiese convertido en tal monstruo sediento de sangre-

-Quien soy ¿eh?-repitió mi pregunta mientras colocaba un dedo en su mentón, tal vez pensando el la forma en que debía presentarse-Alba...Alba Fruhling. Aquel que es el Maou de este mundo, aquel que lo reconstruirá, aquel que hará caer en la desesperación a todos vosotros,seres inferiores-remarcó aquellas ultimas palabras para que entendiésemos nuestra posición- Soy tantas cosas que no se como presentarme...¿cual crees que debería usar?-dijo dirigiéndose a mi y en un parpadeo lo tenia levitando frente a ía ver aquellos ojos sediento de sangre mirar fijamente los míos-Tu...eres interesante-susurraste de forma que tu aliento chocó con mi nariz para después separarte aun con aquella sonrisa burlona-Creo que me despediré por hoy.

-¡Espera!-fue la única palabra que pude pronunciar y entonces una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios pero a penas duro un par de segundos en aquel rostro-

-Para la próxima vez que nos veamos pídele al estúpido e inútil del anterior Rukimedes el mana maker. Después de todo no le sirve de nada.-afirmó mientras veía al horizonte desde la altitud de los restos de lo que anteriormente era la cueva donde él había habitado-Este mundo es tan aburrido y solitario.-dijo para después girar su cabeza hacia mi mostrando nuevamente una sonrisa divertida- Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos puedas divertirme. Y cuando nos volvamos a ver no seré tan compasivo con vosotros, humanos.-advirtió para después desaparecer junto a una ráfaga de viento de la que me pareció escuchar un susurro que decía ''Esta vez tendrás que buscarme tu a mi,Ross''-

-Mnm...¿que ha pasado?-escuché como preguntaba mi olvidado compañero con voz de acabar de despertar-¿Y Alba-kun?-preguntaste de nuevo pero no me molesté en responderte ya que yo tampoco lo sabía. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento durmió a Crea, ¿como podía ser tan poderoso y conciente de sus poderes?-

Hasta hace un mes a penas y podía hacer levitar una piedra, y ahora usaba sus poderes para formar parte del cielo como si fuese un ángel...un ángel caído. O más bien a un ángel que bajo para ayudarme a ser feliz y que cuando consiguió su propósito, lo abandoné y ni siquiera le ayudé a volver al cielo.

Tal vez sea tarde pero recuperaré a mi ángel.

-Crea-le llamé y el se giró hacia mi a la vez que bostezaba-Es hora de visitar al anterior Rukimedes-dije mientras veía como el sol se ocultaba entre las robustas montañas del oeste.-


	4. Capitulo 2

Realmente no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. Había destruido la cueva en la que despertó, asi que no había nada que pudiese hacer. Me negaba a ir a un lugar donde hubiesen muchos de esos seres inferiores reunidos, así que decidí venir al pacifico mundo humano donde siempre podías encontrar algún lugar a penas habitado.

El ser tan pacifico lo hacía,a su vez, el lugar más aburrido. Pero al mismo tiempo habían humanos tan interesantes como el chico que me encontré a las afueras de la cueva. ''Ross' ¿ah? ¿Así es como se llama? No parecía realmente convencido cuando lo dije. Y la presencia de aquella basura que estaba junto a ese tal Ross me ía un incomprensible odio hacía aquel desconocido de cabello bicolor. Aunque tampoco necesitaba una razón como para matarlo, si no me gustaba simplemente lo podía hacer desaparecer,¿cierto?

,here. I find the ball [Papa. Aquí,aquí. Encontré la pelota]- decía un pequeño niño que no aparentaba más de 6 años pero en ese momento se tropezó y se hizo una herida en la pierna. De un salto bajé del árbol donde me encontraba para reunirme el pequeño, el cual parecía bastante asustado al verme aparecer de repente, pero aún así acerqué mi mano a donde tenía la herida y se la curé. Realmente los únicos seres que puedo soportar son los niños, son los únicos cuya aura es tan pura y hermosa como su inocencia. Pero entonces detrás de nosotros apareció un hombre robusto de ojos amenazantes- Dad,He helped me and thanks to him mi wound disappeared [Papa,él me ayudó y gracias a él mi herida desapareció]

-Aruba come here. [Aruba ven aquí]-le ordenó el hombre con voz cortante mientras seguía viéndome con aquella mirada amenazante que yo le devolví sin miedo pero después la volteó hacia el niño a quien le dio una cachetada y le susurró unas palabras que no llegué a oír. Odiosos seres inferiores por estas razones es que en la historia siempre sois el blanco de aquellos que son poderosos...Porque sois basura que no sirve de nada-Damn monster get away from here [Maldito monstruo vete de aquí]- dijo girándose nuevamente hacia mi.Y entonces,en lo que fue un abrir y cerrar de ojos para el odioso humano frente a mí, tomé al pequeño niño al que dormí y deje un poco apartado de nosotros-

-Yo soy el ser más poderoso que existe en este podrido universo en el que vives. No te enfrentes a quien no quieras combatir- le aconsejé sabiendo bien que no me entendería. Sonreí sádicamente mientras levantaba mi mano la apretaba casi formando un puño a la vez que podía ver a aquel humano tomarse la zona que rodeaba su cuello intentando liberarse de la presión que ejercía el aire,que yo controlaba, sobre ese lugar- Do you want to say your latest words? [Quieres decir tus últimas palabras?]-le dije en su idioma para que entendiese que yo era su agresor, aunque a estas alturas ya debería saberlo.-

-Damn Monster...¡die! [Maldito monstruo...¡muere!]-exclamó, cosa que yo tomé como últimas palabras,mientras me lanzaba un cuchillo que quedo clavado en el árbol tras de mi pero no sin antes haber dejado un corte en mi mejilla izquierda,cuya sangre se deslizó hasta llegar a la altura de mi boca y entonces la lamí. Y finalmente acabé por cerrar mi mano formando un puño que hizo que aquella basura muriese al instante...''Tal vez lo hubiese tenido que torturar un poco más.'' pensé cuando me dí cuenta que la diversión ya se había terminado-

-Tal vez te hubieses salvado si no le hubieses pegado-murmuré para después tomar al niño entre mis brazos fijándome en cada uno de sus rasgos. Su cabello de una tonalidad violeta caía como una cascada hasta un poco arriba de sus hombros mientras su flequillo se amarraba hacia atrás con un pequeño gancho,ahora que me fijaba su peinado era idéntico al mio,y su piel era tan pálida como la nieve de un blanco día de invierno.- ¿Y que hago ahora contigo?-me pregunté a mi mismo mientras veía como el cielo comenzaba a tomar los colores de la noche-Supongo que no sería tan malo tener algo de compañía...Aunque sea de un humano.-suspiré con resignación mientras miraba el atardecer que precedía la noche .Y creí oír un susurro del viento que decía '' Alba,te haré volver a mi lado''

Al que solamente contesté con un ''Inténtalo si puedes''


	5. Capitulo 3

El sol naciente hizo que abriera los ojos para ver que era aquella molesta luz que no me dejaba dormir en paz. No pensaba levantarme y mucho menos moverme del lugar donde estaba de no ser porque recordé los sucesos que ocurrieron el día anterior y la misión que tenía que realizar lo antes posible.

El problema sería encontrar la forma de despertar a mi compañero de viaje y más si le añadimos la hora a la que nos acostamos anoche,asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido y, sobretodo, el radical cambio que había sufrido la personalidad del Alba.

-Oi Crea-llamé en un inutil intento de despertarle- Más vale que te levantes si no quieres que te golpee-sentencié consiguiendo,simplemente, que el semi albino se escondiese más en el saco de dormir para continuar su placentero sueño- Así que lo quieres por las malas.-afirmé sin recibir ninguna respuesta o reacción por parte del con mi pie comencé a tirarle arena, mezclada con las cenizas de nuestra fogata, encima de él hasta que vi como comenzaba a retorcerse y a estornudar por la intrusión de aquellos materiales en sus fosas nasales-Buenos dias,Crea-saludé mientras el me veía con una mirada entre adormilada,llorosa por culpa de los continuos estornudos y con un toque de enfado-

-Eres un maldito sádico-susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para recibir una patada en el estomago por mi parte-Yo hubiese sido Alba-kun y en vez de buscarte hubiese huido más lejos de ti.-mencionaste a medio broma y sin intención de recordarme lo que ocurrió ayer,pero, eso era imposible cuando mi mente solamente estaba ocupada por aquellos orbes rojos que pude ver de cerca el día anterior-

-Será mejor que emprendamos nuestro viaje para visitar al segundo Rukimedes-dije a forma de orden para comenzar a guardar mi saco de dormir,acción que fue imitada a mala gana por mi compañ ía afirmar que era la primera vez que veía el amanecer desde que deje de viajar con ''Yuusha-san''-

-Rey inútil-llamé nada más entrar a la sala donde se encontraban el aludido y su esposa comiendo lo que,tal vez, era su desayuno-

-Creashion-respondió mientras me veía con una mezcla de felicidad y confusión por mi inesperada visita.-Es extraño que vengas por aquí. ¿Queréis comer con nosotros?-preguntó mientras yo simplemente negaba aquella invitación. La última vez que probé la comida de Honey-san estuve una semana en cama-

-Yo si quiero~-contestó mi compañero de viaje con felicidad por comer algo después de las dos horas de camino que tuvimos que hacer hasta llegar al palacio. Ademas de que no le deje ni desayunar.-

-Yo estoy aquí por asuntos más serios-afirmé mientras tu cambiabas tu risueña expresión por una más seria-

-Supongo que esta relacionado con las anomalías que están ocurriendo tanto en este mundo como el humano-mencionaste para después levantarte de tu lugar con seriedad pero fuiste detenido por el brazo de la peli-rosa mayor-

-Querido primero comete el desayuno-dijo con aquella escalofriante sonrisa que era capaz de detener a cualquiera.-

-Pero Creashion tiene que...-susurró el anterior Rukimedes a su esposa recibiendo, nuevamente, aquella sonrisa acompañada por una paralizante mirada. Que convenció al irritante rey a continuar con su comida hasta que se la acabara, a la vez yo desvié mi mirada hacia Crea para apreciar el deleite con el que comía aquella monstruosa comida. Nulo sabor del gusto,como de costumbre-

-Entonces, Creashion ¿que es lo que esta ocurriendo?-me preguntó y comencé a pensar una manera de comenzar a explicarle la delicada situación en la que nos encontrabamos-

-Hay alguien que,nuevamente, intenta hacer que este mundo renazca-dije a forma de empezar mi largo relato que tal vez nos mantendría en aquel lugar durante algunas horas.-

-¿Es Elf de nuevo?-preguntaste relajando levemente tu expresión para después continuar sin esperar mi respuesta que,por supuesto, era negativa- Si es así podemos pedirle a Alba-kun que..-negué con la cabeza interrumpiendo la solución que parecía ser perfecta para ese problema-

-No es Elf. Tal vez incluso puede que este involucrado pero...-hice una pausa para tomar el valor suficiente para decir lo siguiente. Después de todo estaba dando pasos atrás.¿Estaba dispuesto a volver a convertirme en un héroe? ¿A volver a pasar por aquel dolor? Todas aquellas preguntas se formulaban como flashes en mi mente pero...Esta vez no dejaría a Alba atrás. No de nuevo.- Esta vez nuestro enemigo es el propio Alba-confesé mientras un estado de shock se apoderaba del hombre frente a mi. Pero eso no me detuvo en mi acción de relatar todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ese momento. Tal vez no fuese mucho pero habían muchos sentimientos,que había sido ignorados hasta el momento, envueltos en aquellos sucesos-

La charla se había demorado más de lo esperado y ahora a penas se podía ver los últimos rayos de sol que iban desapareciendo con el avanzar de la noche. Habíamos intentado idear tanto planes alternativos a que yo volviese a formar parte del oscuro mundo al que pertenecían los héroes ¿Irónico cierto? Pero ninguno con un final feliz.

-Es el único plan que puede funcionar-afirmé mientras seguía viendo por la ventana como la noche caía dispuesta a arropar a todos los seres bajo ella.- Así que mañana me dedicaré a hacer un nuevo mana maker para intercambiarlo por el tuyo.-anuncié mientras tu caías rendido ante nuevas posibilidades que eran inexistentes.-

-Entonces llamaré a Teuffel-kun para que venga a sacarme el Mana Maker. Después de todo al ser la tercera vez que es extraído de mi cuerpo podría ser peligroso si no lo hace él.-dijiste mientras yo solo te escuchaba observando el cielo que se teñía del negro de la noche.- Si conseguimos que Alba-kun vuelva...le deberé una disculpa.-susurraste para ti mismo pero suficientemente fuerte para que yo lo pudiese escuchar.-

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunté interesado por aquel susurro. O más bien, desde lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, cualquier cosa referente a Alba me interesaba. Y a la vez me hacía ver lo poco que conocía al héroe.-

-Alba-kun vino un día a palacio y me hizo una petición especial referente a si mismo y a ti, Creashion.-dijiste dispuesto a dejar aquella confesión en el suspense pero no iba a permitirte eso-

-¿Cual fue?-

-Nunca te dejaría tomar de nuevo un Mana Maker mientras fuese para salvarlo a él. En aquella entonces no entendí a que se refería con que tu lo salvaras cuando él mismo era tan poderoso. Pero supongo que Alba-kun ya sabía que su cuerpo estaba siendo dominado por el Maker rojo o más bien el demonio que habitaba en él.-confesaste con nostalgia porque al igual que yo, pudiste evitarlo y no lo hiciste. Con tantas cosas que había hecho él por nosotros...¿Acaso no podíamos nosotros hacer nada por él?-

-¡¿Porque le prometiste algo así?!-exclamé con irritación. Cada una de las cosas de las que me enteraba me hacía ver cuan solitario se sentía Alba y aumentaba la culpa que ya sentía desde el momento en que leí aquel estúpido diario.¡Y más aún me irritaban los sentimientos que el héroe me había escondido durante tanto tiempo! ¿Porque...porque una vez recuperé a Crea me olvidé de aquel a quien había dejado atrás?Pero...-Culparse no nos servirá de nada-murmuré aliviando la tensión que se había formado en aquel momento.-

Tras aquellas palabras, salí de aquel lugar en dirección a la habitación que me habían dejado para mi estadía en aquel ridículamente grande palacio. Una vez llegué allí, volví a fijar mi mirada en el anaranjado sol, al que ya le faltaban a penas unos minutos para esconderse tras aquellas impasibles montañas, e intenté acercarme a aquel hermoso paisaje saliendo al espacioso balcón que se conectaba a través de mi ventana.

-Alba, te haré volver a mi lado-murmuré al viento en un susurro del que estaba casi seguro que nadie podría escuchar. Pero entonces creí oír en otra ráfaga de viento como un suave susurro, acompañado de una nostalgia casi imperceptible, contestaba a mi afirmación con un ''Inténtalo si puedes''-


	6. Capitulo 4

Había estado paseando por el vasto mundo demoníaco pensando en la forma en cómo explicarle al chico que cargaba en mis brazos que había matado a su padre y que ahora tenía que vivir con el monstruo que lo mató.

Aunque...Realmente no me importaba como iba a reaccionar. Siempre podía borrarle la memoria sobre su pasado y todo resuelto...Pero algo dentro de mi me lo impedía.

Poco a poco recuperaba mis recuerdos que habían sido sellados a causa del shock producido por mi abrupto despertar como un demonio completo, pero al mismo tiempo se abrían más y más huecos entre lo que era real o lo que eran simples ilusiones que mi mente había creado con tal de que fuese feliz en aquellos miserables días que había pasado en la soledad de aquella cueva.

-Ngh...-oí a la vez que sentía como mi ligera carga se movía en mis brazos en busca de la comodidad de una cama hasta que notó aquel detalle. No estaba en una cama, razón por la cual abrió poco a poco sus ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había en aquel mundo- W..what? Where am I? [¿Q..que? ¿Donde estoy?]- preguntaste mientras yo solamente suspiraba al saber que no me entenderías si no te hablaba en el mismo idioma. Así que apoyé mi frente con la del pequeño y recité unas de las tantas formulas que había aprendido en la soledad de aquella habitación donde fui abandonado.-¿Q..que hace?- dijiste mientras me observabas entre confusión y ese miedo que nadie ocultaba al verme-

-Solo estaba dándote unas lecciones ultra rápidas de japones-comenté con una sonrisa que alivió un poco el tenso ambiente que se había creado cuando presenció mis monstruosos poderes-

-¿Donde estoy?-repitió aquella pregunta que había formulado al despertar, pero ahora en aquel idioma que parecía conocer desde su nacimiento-

-Estas en el mundo de los demonios-murmuré con tranquilidad dejando a mi pequeña réplica en el suelo para que se sintiese un poco más cómodo con aquel espacio que había ahora entre nosotros-

-¿D..demonios? ¿Como lo de los libros? ¿Con grandes cuernos y dientes para comer humanos?-preguntó con una mezcla de emoción y,tal vez, con un poco de ansia por conocer alguno de aquellos monstruosos personajes-

-Creo que estas un poco equivocado-dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo para estar a la misma altura que el pequeño y así descansar un poco de mi viaje- Yo también soy un demonio ¿sabes?-confesé mientras me señalaba a mi mismo-

-¿D..de verdad?-preguntaste y, contrario a lo que esperaba, te emocionaste y comenzaste a tocar mis cabellos en busca de esos inexistentes cuernos que antes habías mencionado-

-Shi~-afirmé como pude, ya que ahora se encontraba explorando mi boca en busca de unos afilados y monstruosos dientes diferentes a los suyos-

-Pero no te ves especialmente fuerte- dudó mientras dejaba de examinarme para observarme con cierta decepción que me causo gracia y me hizo pensar en lo adorable que era aquel niño- Pareces un humano-comentó mientras sonreía inocentemente hacia mi, un monstruo que había matado a su padre y que lo había dejado, probablemente, huérfano.-

-Bueno tal vez me parezca a un humano porque en una época fui uno-le dije haciendo que se sorprendiera por aquella inesperada confesión. Realmente me sentía muy cómodo hablando con aquel niño. Me sentía como si la soledad ya no formara parte de mi desagradable existencia- Y no deberías juzgar a un libro por su portada. Porque en realidad soy el demonio más fuerte de todos.-

-No le creo~-dudó nuevamente de mis palabras, cosa que produjo que hiciese un puchero por mero instinto. Un instinto que debía descubrir de donde provenía.-

-Entonces, ¿que te parece si te lo demuestro?- le pregunté y él volvió a emocionarse al oír dicha propuesta. Seguro que debía estar pensando algo como ''Waa podré ver los poderes de un demonio'' y no tardaste en afirmar con un movimiento vertical de tu cabeza- Entonces...-mencioné para después levantar un dedo y hacerle levitar-

-¡Estoy volando!-exclamaste mientras extendías tus brazos, tal vez para moverte un poco mientras aún estabas suspendido en el aire, deseó que te concedí moviendo un poco mi dedo en pequeños círculos-

-Dime, ¿ya me crees?-pregunté deteniendo su movimiento para que quedase, aún flotando en el aire, frente a mi-

-Umh...¿tal vez un poco?-dijiste no muy convencido de tus propias palabras.-Yo creo que esto es más fácil que aquello que hiciste antes con esas palabras raras-confesaste sacándome una sonrisa nerviosa ya que lo que habías dicho era cierto. ¿Como podría convencerte?-

-¡Ya sé!-exclamé mientras tu rostro reflejaba una clara confusión por aquellos dos monosílabos- Iremos a visitar al estúpido rey de este mundo para que te lo diga-propuse a la vez que la emoción se apoderaba nuevamente de tu mente. Pero antes...tenía algo que confesarle al chico de cabellos violáceos.- Tengo algo que decirte antes de que continuemos.-le dije al pequeño y este solo me miró con una inocente intriga que me rompía el corazón. Pero los monstruos como yo estamos destinados a esto. A destruir la felicidad de otros, a lastimar los sentimientos de la gente, a robar la inocencia de aquellos que aún la conservaban...Pero debía mostrar la compostura de uno frente al niño- Yo maté a tu padre y después te traje a este oscuro mundo. Te obligué a estar junto a mi cuando soy un monstruo que puede hacer cualquier cosa por sus propios intereses..-fui interrumpido por tus pequeñas manos que se posaron en mis mejillas para después mirarme fijamente y sonreír-

-Yo no creo que seas malvado. Solo...Pareces realmente solo-afirmaste mientras seguías con aquella sonrisa que había conmovido un poco mi corazón- Y no es especialmente que me alegre de que mi padre muriese pero...Él me ha odiado toda mi vida porque decía que yo maté a mama-dijo en apenas un susurro mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus hermosos ojos, pero eso no lo detuvo de continuar con su relato- Por eso siempre se la pasaba pegándome y no le preocupaba si me ponía enfermo.-y con aquellas palabras una ira crecía en mi...Una ira con la que en ese momento sería capaz de ir donde debía estar el cadáver de aquel hombre, revivirlo y volver a matarlo. Pero me contuve al ver como el niño intentaba torpemente detener sus lagrimas que caían por sus ojos . Entonces con mis poderes lo acerqué hasta mi para después abrazarlo en un torpe intento de hacerle sentir mejor.-

-No debes llorar más. Yo te protegeré-dije sin pensarlo demasiado. Aquel niño...No quería que se volviese un monstruo como yo a causa de aquella sombra oscura que lo había rodeado desde su nacimiento.-No dejaré que nadie te haga daño así que...¿te quedarías a mi lado?-pregunté con un pequeño atisbo de felicidad al ver como asentías para después corresponder a mi torpe abrazo-Por cierto, mi nombre es Alba...Alba Fruhling.-confesé con una dulzura diferente a como me había presentado con aquel al que mi mente se negaba a recordar...Con aquel tal Ross-

-Yo soy Aruba Frling-se presentó a pesar de que yo ya conocía su nombre al haberlo oído de aquel odioso humano al que el pequeño llamaba padre.-Alba-san ¿esta bien?-preguntó-

-Llámame como quieras-dije con una sonrisa bastante diferente a la que solía mandar-

-Entonces, Alba-san también puede llamarme como quiera-exclamó emocionado para después tomar mi mano inocentemente. Aquellas manos que nadie había tomado en tanto tiempo. Una silenciosa lagrima cayó por mi mejilla...Una lagrima de nostalgia por el pasado y felicidad por el presente-

-Esta bien,Aru -susurré mientras nuevamente hacía que nuestros pies dejaran de tocar el suelo y ascendiéramos para formar parte del hermoso cielo azulado que se podía observar ese día- Pero antes de ir hacia el castillo iremos a comprar ropa nueva para los dos-dije mientras sentía,por medio del pequeño pero dulce contacto que teníamos, como volvías a emocionarte.-

...

Tras salir de la tienda en la que nos acababan de ''regalar'' las ropas que el pequeño había elegido y que acabaron siendo casi las mismas para el uno que para el otro, nos dedicamos a observarnos el uno al otro con gracia. Ahora parecíamos hermanos o incluso padre e hijo.

-Tienes un buen gusto para la ropa-comenté mientras veía nuestras peculiares ropas.-

Mi atuendo consistía en una camiseta, en la cual podía apreciar en el cuello de esta un cordón que atravesaba unas anillas a modo de decoración y justo al lado contrario había otra cuerda que se ataba formando x, las mangas del conjunto eran diferentes, una era corta,cubriendo mi hombro, y después se separaba por un breve instante de la pieza principal hasta llegar a la palma de mi mano; la otra manga dejaba al descubierto mi hombro derecho con un agujero decorativo mientras el resto de la manga imitaba a la contraria. En la parte de mi vientre había una calavera dibujada. El pantalón seguía un patrón parecido al de las mangas. El lado derecho se extendía hasta mis tobillos con algunas cremalleras y hebillas, en cambio, el lado izquierdo se cortaba bastante más arriba de las rodillas para después seguir el mismo camino que el lado contrario. Y un pendiente con una cruz negra, al igual que todo el conjunto, colgaba de mi oreja izquierda.(*)

El atuendo de Aru era parecido al mio. Lo poco que cambiaban eran las mangas que en su caso las dos dejaban al descubierto sus dos hombros y aquellas cuerdas a forma de x que yo tenía a un lado él las tenía en el centro. Su camisa acababa por la parte trasera con dos hebillas que no se ataban a nada mientras a uno de los lados volvían a haber cordones en forma de x. Su pantalón era corto y a sus lados habían dos cintas con rayas negras y rojas,después estos continuaban,tras un breve espacio, hasta los tobillos del pequeño. Mientras un pendiente idéntico al mio colgaba de su oreja derecha.(*)

-Claro que sí- dijo con confianza mientras apoyaba su mano cerrada sobre su pecho con orgullo-

-Umh..presumido-murmuré mientras sonreía al sentir como Aru me pegaba pequeños y débiles golpes,que no le harían daño a nadie, mientras hacía un adorable puchero-

-Alba-san, malvado-me reprochaba mientras se aferraba a mi ropas aún manteniendo en su rostro aquella expresión de insatisfacción ante mi comentario-

-Esta bien, esta bien lo retiro-dije para después tomar al pequeño en mis brazos,elevándome nuevamente en el aire- Entonces, ¿vamos a visitar al estúpido e inútil rey que gobierna actualmente este aburrido mundo? -pregunté sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Pero cuya respuesta no se negó a dármela y simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en mi hombro mientras bostezaba- Buenas noches, Aruba- murmuré a la vez que sentía como el mencionado se dejaba caer en el mundo de los sueños-Entonces, ¿quienes serán los primeros en recordar mi nombre como el aterrador rey que los hará caer en la desesperación?-pregunté a la nada mientras analizaba las tantas posibilidades que tenía a mi abasto mientras una malvada sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro.-

¿A quienes traicionaría primero?

¿Quienes serían los primeros en ver al ''héroe'' como al monstruo que era?

¿Como serían sus aterrados ojos ante la idea de no tener nada que los proteja?

Esto es tan divertido...

No tengo que preocuparme por nada.

No tengo que velar por la felicidad de otros.

Puedo hacer todo lo que quiera sin pensar en las consecuencias que eso traerá.

Puedo mostrar mis sentimientos sin preocuparme que piensen de mí...Porque ahora solo tengo algo que proteger...Al niño en mis brazos y a mi mismo.

Y ser malvado tiene sus ventajas...Ya que lo ''héroes'' nunca dañarían a otra persona con tal de hacerme daño a mí, nunca tomarían un rehén con tal de amenazarme...''Los ''héroes'' son demasiado débiles. ¿No lo crees,Ross?''

Se que no suelo hacer comentarios pero es porque realmente no se que poner aqui abajo XDD Siempre me quedo en blanco y bueno

esto es lo que resulta.

**Bueno, solamente venía a deciros que las descripciones de la ropa de Alba y Aruba que marqué con (*) son los conjuntos hardcore de**

**ellos. Los podéis ver en la imagen de portada del fic o pedírmela por face ;)** Y para a los que les cueste imaginarse a Aruba, es el

Alba de 2p pero de pequeño XDD Y como el nombre de Alba es Aruba en romaji(creo que se llamaba así XD) le puse ese nombre.

Por último quería agradecer a **kotoro-kurosaki, Koda y Guilty Justice** por comentar el fic ya que sin vosotros,tal vez lo hubiese dejado.

También a mis queridos amores que me siguen el fic por face :) Fiorella-nee, Alice, AnaMi, Camila, Camila (no se repite hay dos XD) y Sagi..

Las amo a todas :insertecorazonaquiXDD:


	7. Capitulo 5

Los débiles rayos del amanecer me despertaron mientras yo maldecía mi torpeza al haber dejado las cortinas entreabiertas, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía el hecho de haberme despertado temprano. Así tendría más tiempo para comenzar a crear el Maker.

Las palabras del segundo Rukimedes aún paseaban por mi mente junto a un torrente de emociones que, por si mismas, habían invadido cada parte de mi corazón. Recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Alba y que, ahora, estaba incumpliendo.

-Odio esto- susurré a la nada del lugar mientras con uno de mis brazos cubría mis ojos para así, mantenerlos un rato más en la oscuridad.-

Al fin me decidí a levantarme tras diez minutos de reposo en aquella espaciosa cama dispuesto a ir a buscar alguna tienda de comestibles con tal de no comer la horrible comida que servían en el castillo. La verdad, conocía bastantes en los alrededores pero nunca me moleste en recordar donde estaban situadas y debo añadir el detalle de que la ciudad que se encuentra a las afueras del castillo es tan ridículamente grande como este.

''Supongo que les gusta hacer las cosas muy grandes por aquí'' fue el pensamiento que fue acompañado por un suspiro de pereza ante la tarea que me acababa de encomendar a mi mismo.

No tardé mucho en vestirme ya que solamente tenía que ponerme la oscura chaqueta que acompañaba a mi camiseta azul. Y tras eso me decidí a salir con sigilo para no encontrarme con nadie en el pasillo. Realmente no tenía las ganas como para hablar con alguien en ese momento.

Una vez puse un pie fuera del castillo respiré con tranquilidad. Como antes había podido notar, a penas amanecía, así que dude de mi oportunidad de encontrar alguna tienda abierta a esas horas. Seguramente, la mayoría de las personas y demonios de aquel mundo aún permanecían acostados en la comodidad de sus camas.

Y con ese pensamiento me puse a caminar. Necesitaba hacer algo para que mi mente dejase de darle vueltas a los posibles sentimientos que debió sentir aquel que fue mi héroe, y que tal vez nunca llegaría a descubrir.

Cuando al fin me digné a percibir aquello que me rodeaba, pude apreciar que me encontraba en un bosque...Un bosque que yo conocía como la misma palma de mi mano. El lugar donde comenzó toda mi aventura y del que atesoraba tanto buenos como malos recuerdos.

¿Aún estaría aquel manzano ahí?

¿Habrá crecido tanto como para tener frutos?

Me encaminé hacia el lugar donde vagamente recordaba que se encontraba mi objetivo con tal de contemplarlo una vez más tras todos aquellos años que había permanecido solo.

Y una llegué pude ver,justo frente a mi, como se alzaba un manzano robusto y lleno de vitalidad. Sus verdosas hojas eran acompañadas por el tono rojizo de unas manzanas que parecían estar lo suficientemente maduras como para comerlas en ese instante.

Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente pude tomar uno de sus frutos y al instante pudo comprobar su esplendido sabor. ''Así que,a pesar de que nadie te ha cuidado, has conseguido hacer excelentes manzanas.''

En ese momento me decidí a sentarme junto al robusto árbol con tal de descansar un poco de mi caminata. Y entonces, junto al calor del verano y la agradable sombra que hacía el árbol, me decidí a cerrar mis ojos y descansar por un rato en ese lugar.

Cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo, el sol ya se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, lo que me hizo suponer que ya era mediodía o incluso el principió de lo que avecinaba una calurosa tarde de verano.

No recordaba claramente lo que había soñado pero sí recordaba los sentimientos que me había producido ese sueño...Nostalgia, alegría y,finalmente, tristeza. Pero aún así no me sentía tan agotado como había despertado en la mañana tras los continuos sueños que parecían burlarse de mi y de cada decisión que me aventuraba a tomar.

Y entonces me dí cuenta que había acabado,sin aprovecharla, aquella mañana en la que estaba decidido a comenzar el Maker. Podía tomármelo con la calma que quisiese, pero nadie sabía cuando podría aparecer de nuevo el Maou, por lo que debía apresurarme a hacerlo lo antes posible.

Me levanté del lugar donde había estado sentado por a saber cuantas horas y me decidí a volver hacia el castillo donde, seguramente, Crea estará armando un bullicio al descubrir que me he escapado del lugar y que, además, estoy tardando tanto.

Nuevamente, retomé mi caminata esta vez con el fin de llegar al lugar de donde salí esa misma mañana. Y, por alguna razón, tenía un extraño presentimiento que no llegaba a descifrar si era bueno o malo...Solo sabía que estaba relacionado con el lugar al que me dirigía.

Nada más llegar al palacio me dirigí a la sala/comedor donde solían reunirse todos ya fuese hora de comer o no. Simplemente era un lugar de reunión para todos los que habitaban el castillo.

Y nada más entrar entendí el presentimiento que había tenido hace, a penas, una hora atrás. La imagen que encontré era algo desconcertante...El antiguo héroe se encontraba tranquilamente jugando junto con Ruki y un niño que resultaba un total desconocido para mi.

-¿Que haces tú aquí?-pregunté llamando la atención de los presentes que parecían ignorar el hecho de que aquel que se había declarado como el ser que derrocaría este mundo y crearía uno nuevo, se encontraba presente,o más bien no parecía incomodarles la abrumadora presencia del chico-

-Oh eres el otro chico de la cueva-dijo aparentando estar sorprendido por mi presencia en el lugar pero el brillo de diversión que podía apreciar en aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre,le era imposible de ocultar-

-Ross-san~-oí como la pequeña Ruki pronunciaba mi nombre para después lanzarse a abrazarme- Encontré a Alba-san cuando volvía de la escuela de héroes. Al principio estaba algo raro pero después me presento a Aruba-kun...-comenzó su relato la pequeña mientras mis ojos seguían fijos en los del Maou-

-Aru es hora de irnos-dijiste cuando, al fin, tu mirada dejó de clavarse en la mía para, ahora, fijarse en el niño que no había logrado identificar cuando entré a la sala. Parecía como un gemelo en miniatura de Alba...Incluso sus ropas, que ahora eran de color negro, eran casi idénticas...Era como ver el reflejo del Alba que conocí cuando mi identidad como el héroe Creashion se mantenía oculta y disfrutaba mis días como guerrero junto a él.-

-Alba-san ¿ya os vais?-le preguntó la pequeña de cabellos rosados que se había mantenido cerca de mi hasta ese instante en que se acerco al dueño de mis pensamientos.-

-Ruki-chan tengo que irme. Recuerdas lo que te dije,¿cierto? Yo ya no soy el Alba que conocías y apreciabas. Este Alba es un monstruo maligno dispuesto ha hacer cualquier cosa con tal de garantizar su propia felicidad-confesó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña con un extraño sentimiento de dulzura- Si es por volver a jugar con Aruba, algún día lo traeré para que juegue contigo ¿si?

-¡Alba-san!-exclamó el pequeño que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, a modo de regaño por las palabras del poseedor de aquellos sádicos ojos rojizos. Y yo por mero instinto y, tal vez, como una forma de satisfacción por enmendar mis errores pasados, me acerqué a donde estaba el castaño, sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza y acorralándolo contra la pared tras él-

-Suéltame-susurraste mientras me mostrabas aquellos indiferentes ojos que en algún momento me pertenecieron.-

-No lo haré- negué su petición mientras sujetaba con más fuerza las manos que tenía apresadas entre las mías- No volveré a cometer los mismos errores- afirmé pero tu no reaccionaste ante aquellas palabras que habían salido desde lo más hondo de mi corazón-

-Es demasiado tarde para eso ¿no te parece?-me preguntaste a la vez que me apartabas con una patada en el vientre que no vi venir.- Eso debiste pensarlo cuando aún tenías la oportunidad de enmendar tus errores. Pero ahora, es imposible...Lo único que mi corazón siente hacia todos vosotros en estos momentos es odio. Y eso es algo que no podrás cambiar con un par de palabras amables...Tal vez el antiguo Alba hubiese corrido a tus brazos si le hubieses dicho eso pero, ¿sabes? Ese Alba ya no existe- sentenciaste mientras me mandabas una mirada digna de un asesino..Fría,calculadora, rencorosa y, aún así, divertida al observar mi dolor.- Aruba ¿nos vamos?- preguntaste con una voz más cálida al pequeño, el cual simplemente asintió a la vez que se acercaba al ti, que eras quien lo había llamado-

-Antes de irte quiero saber una cosa-llegué a pronunciar mientras tu simplemente girabas tu cabeza viéndome de reojo- ¿Quien es ese niño?-pregunté ante la curiosidad de saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta-

-Si quieres saber la respuesta a eso, vuélvete más fuerte y haz que me divierta- dijiste mientras creabas un hueco dispuesto a transportarte a quién sabe donde con él- Porque yo no esperaré por siempre. El mundo ya ha comenzado a cambiar, Ross.-sentenciaste para después saltar por el agujero, junto al niño que te acompañaba, y cerrarlo en el mismo instante en que desapareciste por él con tal de que no consiguiésemos seguirte allá a donde fueses-

Y con el desasosiego que dejó aquella inesperada visita, una nueva vista se presentaba ante mi junto a una novedosa perspectiva de los sentimientos del que en algún momento fue mi aliado.

No me detuve a ver los rostros de aquellos que compartían la sala conmigo pero podía afirmar fácilmente que todos compartían mi sentimiento de culpabilidad y desasosiego ante las palabras del Maou. Y con aquel pensamiento en mente me dirigí hacia el taller donde debía comenzar mi labor de crear el Maker...ya que las últimas palabras de el que en un futuro sería mi combatiente, no me inspiraban confianza alguna.

Antes de empezar con el proyecto abrí la ventana para sentir la fresca brisa del anochecer del verano junto a los cantos de los grillos y un susurro que penetró directamente en mi mente.

_''__Los ''héroes'' son demasiado débiles. ¿No lo crees,Ross?''_

_''Para nada...Yo conocí al más fuerte de ellos''-_respondí en mi propia mente mientras los momentos que una vez me parecieron sin valor alguno,pasaban como flashes en mi mente. Sobretodo, la hermosa y dulce sonrisa de mi héroe de cabellos castaños.-


	8. Capitulo 6

-Alba-san- oí tu llamado cuando, por fin, nuestros pies tocaron la tierra firme de un nuevo lugar que seguro era desconocido para ti. Pero mi mente y mi corazón se encontraban llenos de un millón de emociones que no quería admitir. ¡¿Porque aún existía aquel sentimiento de darlo todo por aquella persona?. La rabia junto al odio se apoderaban de mi y tenían una feroz lucha interna con los sentimientos que producían mis deseos de aceptar aquella propuesta que había oído de parte del que, en un futuro, sería mi rival y buscaría mi muerte.- ¡Alba-san!- repetiste esta vez llamando mi atención por completo. Tus expresión era de enfado, ¿a caso tu también me odias ahora?-

-¿Porque...? ¿Porque rechazaste aquellas palabras si ahora sufres por ello?-

-¿De que hablas, Aru? Yo no estoy sufriendo. Solamente estoy pensando en que hacer para divertirme mientras aquel chico cumple con mis ordenes-dije con aquel tono de superioridad que ya era característico en mi, pero, incluso yo sabía, que aquel niño parecía ver en lo profundo de mi ser, sin importarle el hecho de arruinar todos mis esfuerzos por ocultarlo...¿Ocultarlo? ¿Ocultar que? ¡Maldición! No permitiré que el antiguo Alba vuelva...Nunca más. No tengo porque ocultar nada a nadie-

-Alba-san no eres perfecto.-murmuraste mientras tus purpuras ojos se fijaba en lo míos de una manera que sería intimidante si no fuese porque tu corta edad y estatura no te permitían tener estas características-

-¿D-de que hablas Aru? ¿A caso no has comprobado el miedo que causo en la gente y el respeto que me tienen?-pregunté sintiendo como, esta vez, mi voz titubeaba un poco ante las afirmaciones del niño frente a mi-Soy poderoso, puedo hacer lo que quiera, no tengo miedo a nada...¡¿Eso no me hace perfecto?!-exclamé,sabiendo que tu respuesta sería negativa. Porque tu mirada me lo decía todo-

-Alba-san no tienes que seguir pretendiendo que no tienes defectos-dijiste mientras tus pequeñas y cálidas manos se posaban en mis mejillas, y aquella acción era acompañada por una suave y dulce sonrisa que parecía ver a través de mi...Esa sonrisa era realmente aterradora. Era como ver al antiguo Alba riéndose de mi incompetencia o, simplemente, echándome en cara el hecho de que nunca podríamos ser felices ni él ni yo.-

''Los monstruos no necesitan ser felices. Somos simples pasajes de una historia que debe tener un final feliz donde ellos no existan''

Recordé aquella frase que solía decir el anterior Alba.

_-Realmente crees que soy el ''anterior''-_escuché aquel susurro en el interior de mi mente mientras yo tomaba con fuerza mi cabeza-_Yo soy la otra cara de la moneda.-_continuaba aquella voz-_Estoy en tu interior por más que quieras negar ese hecho.-_siguió aquella voz mientras yo sentía como todo a mi alrededor retumbaba...Y entonces mi ojos se fijaron el la figura frente a mí.-

-¡No dejaré que vuelvas!-exclamé mientras me disponía a deshacerme de aquella imagen del otro Alba frente a mi pero entonces su grito me detuvo.-

-_¡Detente! ¡¿Piensas dañar aquello que prometiste proteger?!- _oí en mi interior y entonces mis ojos comenzaron a volver a aquella realidad que había sido remplazada por la ilusión de mi pasado...Y entonces lo vi...La cara aterrada del pequeño Aruba al sentir mi cuchillo punzando su cuello-

-A..Alba-san-tartamudeaste mi nombre y yo, al instante quite aquel objeto punzante de tu cuello, viendo como un pequeño hilo de sangre se deslizaba por este y tu retrocedías,cayendo hacía atrás.-

-Vete. Vuelve al castillo y se parte de aquel grupo de ineptos- le ordené mientras creaba un portal que le llevaría directamente hacia el lugar que había mencionado- Ya no puedo protegerte más.-confesé mientras veía a tus asustado ojos con una pura expresión que reflejaba la locura que se apoderaba de mi-

-N..no puedo...¡No le dejaré solo!-exclamaste mientras algo en mí,reaccionaba ante esas palabras pero...Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que hace tan solo unos segundos, había estado a un paso de matarlo.-

-¡Te he dicho que te vayas! ¿No lo has visto? ¡Soy un monstruo que podría matarte en cualquier momento!-exclamé mientras dejaba salir mis profundos sentimientos que tanto me aterraban...Así es...Me aterraban.-

-Alba-san no es un monstruo...Solo es alguien muy solitario, ¿no es así?-preguntaste volviendo a poner tus temblorosas manos sobre mis mejillas. ¿Porque si sientes miedo te acercas a mi oscura alma?-

_-Porque hay personas por las que vale la pena arriesgar todo-_oí la voz de mi otro yo a la vez que su imagen se aparecía, nuevamente, frente a mi. Pero esta vez no se reflejaba en Aruba. Sino que se encontraba detrás de él manteniendo aquella sonrisa falsa pero a la vez cálida con la que intentaba ocultar su soledad- _Supongo que me equivoqué. Tal vez si puedas ser feliz. No te molestaré más pero, a cambio, disfruta de este sentimiento que sientes en este instante-_me ordenó para señalar la zona de mi corazón- _Porque la felicidad de no estar solo, es un sentimiento precioso.-_susurró mientras su imagen se desvanecía poco a poco-

''Espera''-dije en mis adentros viendo la difuminada imagen de mi otro yo-''¿Porque te mientes incluso a ti mismo?''-me decidí finalmente a preguntarle mientras su sonrisa desaparecía al ser descubierto pero después volviste a sonreír, pero esta vez era una sonrisa triste y nostálgica-

-_Porque tengo miedo de admitir el hecho de que fui abandonado. Ya que es un sentimiento muy doloroso-_confesó mientras se tomaba la zona alrededor de su corazón y la sonrisa se acompañaba por un par de lagrimas traviesas...Y por primera vez sentí lastima de mi mismo-_ Así que ahora disfruta por los dos. Yo soy parte del pasado...Olvídate de mí_-volvió a ordenarme mientras se secaba las ilusorias lagrimas que solo yo pude ver-

-''Deberías saber que yo no sigo ordenes de nadie''-le dije con una sonrisa de superioridad, pero esta vez era acompañada por un sentimiento amable y de confidencialidad-''¿Porque no te unes a mi? Conseguiremos ser felices los dos.''

-¿_A caso no me odias?¿No soy tu parte débil y cobarde?-_me preguntó con sorpresa ante mi propuesta.-

-''¿Lo eres?''-contesté con otra pregunta para después sacarte una sonrisa dulce y llena de felicidad que podía afirmar que era totalmente verdadera. Y en ese instante te arrodillaste frente a mi y con el pequeño Aruba entre mi ilusorio yo y mi yo carnal nos tomamos de la mano mientras apoyábamos la frente del uno con la del otro-

-A.l.b.a.-.s.a.n-escuché como el pequeño de ojos purpuras,deletreaba mi nombre con tal de llamar mi atención por lo que abrí mis ojos.- Woah...Ahora,los ojos de Alba-san son de dos colores. Tienen reflejos castaños y rojizos..Que lindos-confesaste con admiración por el nuevo color de mis iris mientras yo sentía como tu temblor había desaparecido y tus ojos ya no reflejaban terror. Y en ese instante, te abracé-

-Aruba. Lo siento,por favor no te vayas.-susurré en tu oído, sacándote una pequeña y inocente risa que se adentro desde mi mente hasta lo profundo de mi corazón, sintiendo aquel precioso sentimiento de felicidad que tan bien había descrito mi otro yo cuando aún estábamos separados.-

-Alba-san nunca me iré de tu lado para que siempre puedas sonreír-me dijo el de ojos violáceos mientras correspondía a mi abrazo con cariño.-

Y por primera vez en 2 años, aquel corazón que había permanecido congelado con tal de aguantar la dolorosa soledad, latió con fuerza y esperanzas de un futuro en el que ''Un monstruo podría ser feliz''.

Pero aún no podía quedarme satisfecho por aquella felicidad...Aún tenía a alguien a quien conquistar, ¿cierto? Y con los antiguos recuerdos ya de vuelta junto a los fusionados sentimientos de dos seres que se contradecían, me aventuré en busca de respuestas que antes evitaba saber con tal de no sufrir...Dolor que dejaría de cubrir con una sonrisa o odiando a lo que fuese que lo causase.

Y entonces,junto a una ráfaga del viento,llegó a mis oídos un suave susurro...Un dulce susurro lleno de nostalgia, cuyo tono nunca había escuchado por parte del dueño de la voz tan conocida para mi.

_''Para nada...Yo conocí al más fuerte de ellos''_

''Tal vez tengas razón...''-susurre simplemente al pensar en aquel Alba, al que siempre había llamado débil y cobarde cuando en realidad era lo contrario, y que ahora formaba parte de mi ser.-

Y con nuevos sentimientos, emociones y metas despedía un día que ya daba por terminado al ver los oscuros colores de la noche posarse en el cielo.

* * *

Esto...Lucy de nuevo aquí comentando(?)

Bueno el final del fic se acerca

(Nah,mentira aun le quedan un gran numero de capitulos a los que añadiré un extra, pero su contenido es un secreto)

También quiero agradeceros de nuevo a aquellos que seguís el fic. Os amo :)

Y disculparme por lo corto de los capitulos -.- Pero no se escibirlos más largos y si

lo hago quedan mal :S Asá que espero que me disculpen por lo corto. Y a cambio intento actualizar

lo más rápido posible.

Bueno eso era todo jejeje Me despido con una frase algo retocada

''Más vale pocos seguidores pero buenos que muchos y malos''

(Se puede usar de consuelo para cualquier escritor que tenga pocos XD)

Ahora si.

Hasta pronto a todos. Y os espero en el siguiente capitulo.

Los quiere,Lucy


	9. Capitulo 7

_-Oi...Abre los ojos y deja de ignorarme-escuché como me llamaba una voz que parecía muy lejana, y, a la vez, parecía provenir del interior de mi ser-_

_-¿Que quieres? Tengo mucho sueño-afirmé mientras abría con pereza mis ojos, encontrándome con que ya no estaba en la comodidad de mi cama...Un momento..¿anoche llegue a acostarme en la cama? No recuerdo haber salido del laboratorio. Y frente a mí, parado en la hierba que formaba el paisaje donde me encontraba, pude ver al Maou, el cual me sostenía una mirada de irritación-_

_-Realmente eres perezoso-susurró para, al instante, soltar un bostezo de aburrimiento-Y eso que he venido ha hacerte una maravillosa propuesta- murmuraste para, después, sentarte en el mismo aire, haciendo uso de tus poderes-_

_-¿Propuesta?-pregunté con la confusión que me producían aquellas palabras y la simple presencia del chico en aquel misterioso lugar-_

_-Así es. ¿Te interesaría escucharla?-propusiste mientras fijabas tu, ahora divertida, mirada en la mía. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa propuesta pero...¿que tan malo sería escucharla?-_

_-Adelante. No creo que una simple propuesta me afecte-dije con simpleza mientras me sentaba en el pasto con la intención de levantarme-_

_Subestimé el poder de las palabras..._

_-Entonces te la diré...¿Quieres cambiar tu pasado?-me preguntó con aquella sonrisa de superioridad que ya era parte de sus características-_

_-¿Cambiar mi pasado? Como si tu pudieses hacer eso-menosprecié sus palabras mientras negaba con mi mano, riéndome de aquella estupidez que había intentado hacer muchas veces en mi pasado-_

_-Tal vez tu no pudieses pero yo si puedo-afirmó mientras acentuaba su superioridad tanto en poderes como en presencia- Incluso puedo mostrarte un adelanto de esa realidad-susurraste en un intento de persuadirme, o eso me pareció a mi. Ya que al instante el escenario en donde nos encontrábamos cambió dejando ver esta vez un pueblo y junto a mí se encontraba Crea- _

_-Shi-tan ¿estas bien? Parecías despistado ahora mismo-afirmó mi amigo el cual apareció de la nada mientras yo con mi vista buscaba al Maou-_

_-Alba-susurré pero tu lo alcanzaste a oír y me miraste confuso ante aquel nombre que pronuncié-_

_-¿Quien es ese Alba,Shi-tan?-preguntaste y, esta vez, fue mi turno de confundirme ante aquella pregunta. Estaba claro que mi amigo no recordaba a Alba pero..¿porque? Entonces vi como Crea desaparecía con la misma rapidez con la que apareció y volvía a tener al Maou frente a mí-_

_-¿Que acaba de ocurrir?-le pregunté y el simplemente me continuó sonriendo ante mi confusión. ¿Te divierten estas situaciones cierto?_

_-Te he mostrado un poco de lo que sería tu presente si el primer Rukimedes no hubiese poseído el cuerpo de tu amigo y tu no hubieses tenido que ser el gran héroe Creashion-me informaste con algo de burla ante lo obvia que era esa situación para ti- Pero tú no has pensado en esa posibilidad y por eso creías que en ese momento me conocíais-_

_-¿De que hablas? No te entiendo-afirmé con ira por el comportamiento que tenía el castaño ante mi incomprensión de aquellos hechos-_

_-Cambié tu pasado por lo que no llegaste a ser héroe y, por lo tanto, yo tampoco llegué a serlo. Tampoco te convertiste en mi guerrero ni hubo problemas de ataques demoníacos en el mundo humano. Por lo que...en ese mundo Alba Fruhling es un desconocido para ti-sentenció mientras sus ojos se afilaban a la espera de mi reacción-_

_-Entonces ¿que es de Alba en este mundo? Sin mí seguro moriría pronto con lo débil que era cuando lo conocí- afirmé con burla mientras tu expresión se volvía más seria-_

_-Tu lo has dicho...El Alba de esta realidad esta muerto-rebelaste con toda la naturalidad, como si el hecho de que estuvieses muerto fuera completamente irrelevante para ti. Por lo que me hiciste dudar ¿me estabas mintiendo?-Así que no me crees. Tu cara de incredulidad me lo dice todo-afirmaste como leyendo la que iba a ser mi siguiente pregunta-Entonces te mostraré el lugar donde se encuentra-_

_Y con eso, nuevamente, me transporté a otro lugar. Este era un lugar muy pacifico donde el único sonido que podías escuchar era el canto de los pájaros que debían habitar en los arboles que habían en el lugar. Cuando, al fin, percibí donde me encontraba, me estremecí...Un cementerio._

_-¿Vas a quedarte ahí mucho tiempo?-oí que me preguntabas y mis ojos se dirigieron a tu alejada figura.-_

_Entonces me decidí a seguirte hasta que te detuviste y tu mano señaló una pequeña lapida de piedra en el que habían gravadas las siguientes palabras:_

_Alba Fruhling_

_1995-2002_

_Murió a la edad de 7 años_

_Tal vez su muerte no fue la mejor_

_pero al menos permanece al lado_

_de su madre en el cielo como un ángel más_

_Y entonces quedé en shock ante la vista frente a mí y giré mi vista hacia el chico a mi lado._

_-¿Como murió?-me atreví a preguntar ya que aquellas últimas palabras me habían dejado un inmenso sentimiento de desconsuelo-_

_-Murió asesinado...Tras ser torturado y violado por los agresores. Su madre sufrió el mismo destino ante la impotente mirada de no poder hacer nada ante aquella desagradable vista...No entiendo porque dice que su muerte no fue la mejor...Es perfecta-afirmaste mientras una sonrisa llena de locura y sadismo se fijo en la mía y, por mero instinto, alcé mi puño dispuesto ha estamparlo en tu cara, pero cuando estuvo a punto de contactar contigo, te desvaneciste-¿Entonces que realidad elegirás?-oí por toda mi mente y entonces todo comenzó a darme vueltas y el paisaje comenzó a romperse en pedazos mientras mi última vista se fijo en aquella tumba sin flores que permanecía silenciosa- _

Y entonces, me desperté. Sentí como mi respiración estaba agitada y levanté la cabeza de la mesa en donde supuse que me había quedado dormido.

Sentía un gran malestar en mi interior por aquel sueño. ¿Porque en la realidad donde yo era feliz...Alba tenía que tener una muerte tan macabra?

En ese momento y acompañado por aquellos pensamientos sentí como un liquido se deslizaba desde mis rojizos ojos hasta mis mejillas...Lagrimas...Las intenté detener como pude, pero estas, antes de desvanecerse de mis ojos, se deslizaron hasta caer en el vaso de precipitados en el que había estado trabajando la anterior noche.

Y de ese vaso comenzó ha salir una luz que me cegó durante unos instantes. Cuando, al fin, pude abrir mis ojos, descubrí frente a mi una figura redondeada.¡El Maker! Pero era de un color extraño...no era azul como todos los que había conseguido hacer, tampoco era rojo como el de Alba...Entonces...¿que era aquel Maker? ¿Era un Maker nuevo formado a partir de mis lagrimas? ¿O me había equivocado en algún proceso?...No lo sabía pero su color ámbar era realmente atrayente y bonito.

No supe porque, pero, en ese momento lo toqué y este se introdujo en mi cuerpo. Y sentí una sensación...Una sensación diferente a la que le había producido el Maker cuando era Creashion...Era un sentimiento de calidez que apartaba la oscuridad que poseían los héroes.

...

Cuando, al fin, pude asimilar los poderes que acababa de recibir, salí de la estancia donde debí haber pasado toda la noche...por más que aquel sueño hubiese querido hacerme ver lo contrario.

No podía negar que me había parecido tan real como si lo hubiese vivido, pero la realidad era diferente y estaba feliz por ello. Aún sentía la sensación de malestar que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando oí las duras confesiones del ilusorio Maou de mis sueños...Un momento...Si era mi sueño, entonces, realmente me debatía aquella propuesta...¿Sería capaz de abandonar a Alba con tal de no sufrir nunca? ¿Había tenido aquel sueño como un reflejo de mis deseos?

Esa idea me aterraba.

¿Podría abandonar aquella dulce sonrisa que me tendió la mano, con tal de garantizar mi felicidad?

Entonces en mi mente se reprodujeron las palabras que le había dirigido el antiguo héroe a la pequeña Ruki la tarde anterior.

''_Este Alba es un monstruo maligno dispuesto ha hacer cualquier cosa con tal de garantizar su propia felicidad_''

Me la pasaba odiando a ese ''nuevo'' Alba pero...¿no era yo igual que él?

Aquellos pensamientos se apoderaban de mi mente a medida que me adentraba en ellos y lo único que pude hacer fue apoyarme en la pared del pasillo que estaba recorriendo y deslizándome hasta el suelo, quedándome sentado en este.

Entonces, sentí como algo que llevaba en mi pantalón, molestaba mi actual posición. Así que, dispuesto a lanzarlo fuese lo que fuese, lo saqué y interrumpí mi intencional acción ante el objeto que tenía en mis manos. ''El diario de Alba'' pensé con algo de pesar ante las tristes ideas que podía contener el libro. Recuerdo que llamaba al héroe masoquista pero..¿a caso no lo seré yo también? Porque en ese doloroso instante que atravesaba me propuse a reanudar mi lectura sobre este.

Abrí por una página al azar cuya fecha resultó ser, mas o menos, cercana a la última vez que se escribió en aquel libro de cubierta azulada.

_Día 2 del año 2014 (Agosto)_

_Hoy he recibido una visita, no me ha sorprendido,pero tampoco puedo decir que esperaba su visita._

_Teuffel-san ha venido como hace cuando le apetece, es decir, muy pocas veces si consideramos su pereza al hacer cosas._

_Su visita ha hecho que se me olvide por un rato el hecho de que me queda poco tiempo. Siempre me divierto dibujando en mi cuaderno que él tiene en su custodia._

_Es un poco tonto el que se lo de ¿no es así? Después de todo es mio y pocas veces puedo divertirme dibujando en él. Pero tampoco quiero mantenerlo a mi lado por dos principales razones._

_La primera, porque me hace sentir nostalgia que yo mismo he creado._

_La segunda, tal vez, por vergüenza a que Shion lo encuentre cuando viene a darme clases. Seguro se burlaría de lo irreconocible de mis dibujos...Ah~ ya estoy otra vez mintiéndome a mi mismo. Tal vez Elf tiene razón y llegamos a ser demasiado parecidos. _

_¿Algún día podré quitarme esta mascara que él dice que tengo?_

_Me responderé yo mismo: Es imposible. Tengo demasiado miedo ha herir a los demás o a salir herido. Pero esto es algo que nunca le diré a nadie, porque soy un cabezota masoquista...Recuerdo cuando no admitía estos insultos...Me gustaría poder verte una última vez antes de que pierda la razón. Pero dudo que pueda soportar esta presión hasta el día en que vengas...Os echaré de menos a todos pero tu siempre ocuparas un lugar especial en mi corazón._

Este corto pasaje me hizo sentir un revoltijo de emociones, cuya presencia ya se volvía como una costumbre para mí. Tantas preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza...

Primero se formaron las racionales ''¿Donde estaría ese cuaderno?'', ''¿Tendrían alguna pista sobre como revertir el cambio de Alba?'', ''¿Nostalgia? ¿Mentiras?''...Pero a estas se les podían añadir, aquellas que surgieron a partir de mis ocultos sentimientos o más bien de uno de ellos...Los celos. ''¿Como podía ese bastardo mayordomo entrar en la celda de Alba cuando yo solo tenía permiso para darle clases?'',''¿Y el bastardo de Elf?'',''¿Porque parecían ser más confidentes de Alba de lo que yo lo soy?''...

_-Porque lo abandonaste-_fue la respuesta que apareció desde mi subconsciente, a la última pregunta que me había planteado. Pero también era la respuesta a las demás preguntas relacionadas con mis sentimientos...Lo había dejado solo y no me moleste en esforzarme con tal de permanecer a su lado...Simplemente, accedí a la obligación de darle clases una vez al mes.-

-Shi-tan~- oí una voz risueña a mis espaldas pero en la que podía percibir un rastro de preocupación- ¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó mi compañero de cabellos bicolores y entonces se fijó en el libro en mis manos- Shi-tan...deberías dejar de leer ese diario-me aconsejó a modo de petición mientras desviaba la mirada y con una seriedad extraña en él-

-No puedo-negué aquella petición mientras una de mis manos se posaba sobre mis ojos, los cuales me ardían, tal vez, como consecuencia de las lagrimas que había derramado al despertar-

-¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Porque no olvidas ya a Alba?! Él esta perdido...-afirmó con un deje de rabia en su voz pero, entonces, me levanté para acorralarlo contra la pared mientras lo sostenía por el cuello de la camisa-¿S..shion?-pronunciaste mi nombre con algo de temor-

-¡Alba no esta perdido! Lo recuperaré y por más que te aprecie...No permitiré que te entrometas si vas ha hacerlo-advertí al chico frente a mi, el cual seguía sosteniendo mi amenazante mirada, pero el me dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza cuya naturaleza era desconocida para mi-

-¿Porque haces tanto por él?-preguntaste con un tono más calmado...Tal vez con miedo a mi reacción pero, esa calma duró muy poco- ¡Él te dejó claro que el Alba que conocías ya no volverá! ¡No quiere saber nada de ti!-exclamaste con desesperación mientras te mordías el labio. Y puedo afirmar que esas palabras me dolieron porque yo mismo las había escuchado la tarde anterior pero...-

-¿Sabes? Me da gracia que eso lo digas tú...-dije con un cierto tono de superioridad mientras soltaba su cuello, pero seguía acorralándote contra la pared- Pasé años luchando contigo y aguantando las constantes negativas que me dabas a que pudiese recuperarte...Y ahora, ¿me dices esto?-pregunté pero no esperaba una respuesta. Tú estabas en shock...Tal vez por mi tono de decepción. No lo sé. Ya no conozco a nadie de los que creía conocer...Ni siquiera a ti.-

-Es diferente-susurraste lo suficientemente alto para que yo pudiese oírlo pero esta vez tu mirada estaba hacia el suelo.-

-Me gustaría saber cual es la diferencia...Tal vez en que a Alba,lo hice sufrir mil veces más que a ti-sentencié mi discurso y me largué en dirección a la sala-comedor, no sin antes darte una mirada de reojo viendo como te dejabas caer hacia el suelo y una lagrima traviesa caía de tu ojo derecho, a la vez que una aura azul oscuro te cubría...''¿Aura?'' pensé pero en ese momento solo quería salir del lugar lo antes posible.-

Antes de atravesar la puerta oí como alguien se acercaba donde esta mi shokeado compañero, siempre lo será por más peleas que tengamos, y me apresuré a salir por el lado contrario del pasillo. Solo alcancé a oír la infantil voz de Ruki preguntándole a Crea que le ocurría.

...

Pensaba ir a buscar al segundo Rukimedes cuando partí del laboratorio pero, ahora, mi humor estaba por los suelos debido a la reciente pelea y el sentimiento de no querer hablar con nadie había vuelto.

Así que nuevamente me dirigí hacía el exterior del castillo con un destino indefinido. Tal vez visitaría, de nuevo, el manzano. Ya que mis pasos se dirigían hacia aquel lugar inconscientemente.

Caminaba entre la espesura del bosque con la tranquilidad que transmitía este, pero a la vez recordaba la dolorosa pelea emocional que había tenido minutos antes en el pasillo del palacio con aquel al que consideraba mi mejor amigo.

Seguía sin entender aquella reacción por parte de él...Crea nunca pareció guardarle cualquier tipo de rencor u odio a Alba. Y entonces una oración que no podía recordar de donde la había oído o de quien se apareció en mi mente.

''Los sentimientos son poderosos. Son capaces de llevarte ha estar entre la espada y la pared.''

Ah~ Así me encontraba yo ahora. Pero en vez de estar entre una espada y una pared...Me encontraba entre mi mejor amigo y un amor recién descubierto y que tal vez nunca sería correspondido.

''¿Porque no les preste atención antes?'' me preguntaba a mi mismo mientras colocaba una mano en mi corazón. Pero, entonces, me fijé en que mis pensamientos se habían desviado del tema principal...Aunque solo tenía una estúpida idea de lo que podría estar ocurriendo...Pero eso era algo que el mismo Crea debía confirmarme...aunque, por ahora, dejaría que la tormenta se amansara.

Y a medida que me acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba el sano manzano, podía oír unos débiles sollozos junto a unos gritos de desesperación que eran acompañados por un nombre..''Alba''. Y mis piernas aceleraron su tranquilo paso hasta llegar al claro donde estaba el árbol de rojizos frutos pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención...Sino el cuerpo desfallecido del Maou tendido en el suelo con el niño, que la tarde anterior lo acompañaba, arrodillado a su lado...

-¿Que ocurrió?-le pregunté al niño que se sobresaltó al oírme pero, al instante, se repuso del susto y con sus ojos empañados en lagrimas y enrojecidos debido a estas, se dirigió a mi con el miedo y la desesperación que antes de que hablase ya había intuido.

-S..se desmayó. Por favor ayúdelo..-me rogó con aquellos ojos empapados de aquel cristalino líquido.- Alba-san no es malvado. No dijo lo de ayer porque lo sintiese...Él..-lo interrumpí al ver como lo cargaba en mis brazos-

-Tranquilo. Lo se, pero ahora debemos darnos prisa. Vayamos al castillo para que puedan revisarlo-le dije al niño el cual asintió agradecido y comenzó a seguirme pero, entonces, recordé que ahora era poseedor de un Maker lo que me permitiría crear un hueco que nos transportase hasta el castillo o sus cercanías...Donde fuese que alcanzase la magia que poseía en ese momento.-


	10. Chapter 8

Tras haber puesto en orden mis ideas junto a mis sentimientos, decidí que era el momento de mostrarle a mi pequeño acompañante el mundo en que se encontraba.

Ya habíamos visitado algunos lugares que desde el aire parecían hermosos, porque, yo no podía llevarle a ningún lugar que conociese en ese mundo...Ya que no conocía ninguno.

Me la había pasado encerrado en una prisión de roca llena de talismanes y otros objetos capaces de retener mi poder...Aunque ahora que lo pensaba si que conocía un lugar. No era tan bonito como los paisajes que habían visto hasta el momento...No tenía cristalinos lagos, tampoco era un lugar alto desde donde ver las vistas pero...Era un lugar muy tranquilo y acogedor. ¿Le gustaría a su pequeño reflejo?

-Aru~ ¿Te apetece conocer otro lugar?-pregunte mientras agitaba mis pies agitando el agua del lago donde estábamos tomando un pequeño y agradable descanso.-

-¿Alba-san no dijo que no conocía ningún lugar?-preguntó el pequeño, que se encontraba nadando a las orillas del mismo lago en el que yo tenía sumergidos mis pies, con un bañador que había hecho aparecer de la nada hace un rato-

-Bueno...Me equivoqué-admití mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa avergonzada ante mi equivocación. Cada día que pasaba junto al niño de cabellos violáceos era un nuevo día de felicidad, en los que poco a poco volvía a recuperar antiguas expresiones diferentes a la altanera,que solía caracterizarme desde que me convertí en un demonio completo, y también aprender algunas nuevas diferentes a la falsa sonrisa para ocultar mi dolor-

Me divertía. No era diversión mediante sangre o las desgracias de otra personas...Era el placer de vivir una aventura nueva cada día. ''Ah~ Esto me recuerda a mis inicios como héroe junto a Ross'' pensaba mientras miraba el azul del cielo.

-¿Y como es ese lugar?-me preguntó con curiosidad ante el propuesto lugar. Mientras se colgaba de mis mojabas piernas para descansar de su cansada diversión que producía el nadar en el lago.-

-Mmm...¿Como podría describírtelo?-pregunté más para mi mismo que para el niño que se encontraba expectante a la espera de mi descripción- Es un lugar tranquilo...-dije mientras me tomaba el mentón-

-Buu...¿solo eso? ¿Que hay en ese lugar?-continuaste tu interrogatorio mientras te divertías con el balanceo de mis piernas-

-Hay un manzano muy hermoso. Esta solo en un claro que se forma entre la espesura de un frondoso bosque. Allí se esta muy fresco y tranquilo. Es un buen sitio para descansar.-propuse mientras Aruba ponía un dedo en su mentón reflexionando sobre mi explicación-

-Quiero ir.-respondió con una sonrisa dulce mientras abrazaba mis piernas- Ese lugar, me lo imagino muy lindo-confesó con entusiasmo por nuestro siguiente destino mientras intentaba salir del agua por lo que le eché una mano con la tarea, aguantando sus lindos pucheros- Podía hacerlo solo-afirmaste-

-Seguro que sí-dije con algo de burla pero una burla inocente que derivaba de la gracia que me causaba la reacción del pequeño-Entonces ¿nos preparamos ya para ir a nuestro próximo destino?-pregunté mientras hacia aparecer una toalla para secar a mi replica-

…...

Estuvimos viajando durante un largo tiempo por los despejados y azules cielos, que ahora poseían la parte superior de ese demoníaco mundo. Nos negamos a usar un portal para llegar con mayor rapidez, así podíamos contemplar todo aquello que nos rodeaba. Incluso en algunos momentos deteníamos nuestro vuelo para caminar por algunos lugares.

Cuando llegamos al lugar descendí con cuidado sobre el claro para observar los hermosos frutos rojos que colgaban de las ramas de aquel hermoso árbol que formaba parte de la infancia de mi querido guerrero.

-Alba-san este árbol me da lastima-comentó mi acompañante mientras se acercaba al tronco del manzano, acariciándolo como si de un pequeño animal se tratase-Esta muy solo.

-¿Y que me propones que hagamos para que no lo este?-pregunté a mi pequeño pero audaz compañero mientras me agachaba a su altura-

-Comamos una manzana...Dentro de ella, en el centro...Hay una cosa que hace que crezca uno nuevo-comentaba el niño mientras me hacía señas con las manos describiéndome el proceso con toda la claridad que podía-

-Pero ¿tu sabes?...Ese otro manzano tardará un tiempo en crecer hasta ser como el otro-le expliqué pero el no tenía ninguna intención de retroceder ante su determinada idea. Así que solamente desistí en mi intento de hacerle olvidar la idea y le ayudé con el proceso.-Espero que crezca tan sano como su compañero-expresé mis buenos deseos hacia ese futuro ser que crecería en ese lugar-

-Seguro que lo hace-afirmó, con toda su positividad, mis palabras para después juntar sus manos a forma de pedir a dios sobre el bien de ese árbol...Yo no creo en ningún dios, pero soy parecido a uno, así que mis buenos deseos deberían ser suficientes.-

De repente siento como todo a mi alrededor se distorsiona, mi corazón comienza a latir con una fuerza abrumadora,que hace que me arrodille en el suelo por el dolor, y finalmente veo como todo se vuelve negro junto a los gritos de Aruba. ''¡Alba-san! ¡Alguien...Ayuda!''

Y siento que voy cayendo poco a poco hacía el fondo de un abismo del que creía que ya había salido...''¿A caso es imposible?'' pensé con pesar mientras extendía mi mano hacia la luz que cada vez era más débil y lejana. Pero entonces sentí como alguien tomaba mi cuerpo en sus brazos, eran unas manos cálidas que no me dejaban caer más profundo...¿Quien podría ser mi héroe?

…...

_Me siento tan tranquilo. Es como dormir sobre la espesura de una nube, pero no siento nada ni debajo, ni arriba de mi. Estoy flotando en un vacío al que solo,un pequeño rayo de luz, alcanza a iluminar débilmente su salida._

_Pero por más solitario que parece, yo no me siento solo en este lugar. Es como si estuviese rodeado de alguien especial ahora mismo...Alguien a quien no puedo reconocer._

_-Es hora de que aprendas-oí una tenebrosa voz que llegaba a mis oídos pero cuya procedencia parecía ser cada rincón de aquel vacío en el que me encontraba-Debes aprender a no tener emociones..._

_-¿Porque? Mis emociones me hacen sentir vivo.-afirmé a la nada mientras esperaba la contestación a mi corta pregunta- _

_-Porque el gobernador del nuevo mundo no las necesita.-contestó con la apacible tranquilidad que acompañaba esa voz desde el primer momento en que la oí-_

_-Pero yo ya no quiero gobernar ese nuevo mundo. Solo quiero ser feliz en él.-_

_-Los monstruos como tu y como yo no pueden ser felices. Es algo que deberías saber por experiencia, Alba-confesó aquella misteriosa voz mientras yo negaba con la cabeza-_

_-¡Sí puedo serlo! Incluso él lo dijo-exclamé para después bajar el tono de mi voz-_

_-¿Quien? Tu parte mentirosa y embustera.-se auto contestó la voz que ahora adquiría una tonalidad burlesca-_

_-No. Nunca existió algo así en mi interior. Existió una parte con miedo a ser feliz, porque su felicidad requería la desgracia de otros.-_

_-Por más que adornes mis palabras no quiere decir que sean menos ciertas-replicó con,ahora, molestia y, tal vez, un poco de opresión por mis palabras-_

_-No estoy adornándolas. Solamente estoy mostrándote la verdad bajo mi punto de vista. Yo nunca mentí con tal de engañar a nadie para hacerlo más infeliz, lo hice por miedo al abandono y ha romper una felicidad tan pura como era la de aquella entonces-_

_-Esas palabras...¿son tuyas o del mentiroso?- preguntó la misteriosa voz con sorna para después sacar a la luz una retumbante carcajada que me pareció muy molesta-_

_-Son mías. Porque ya no existen dos Alba contrapuestos...Existe uno solo con ideas y sentimientos entrelazados.-_

_-Eres débil...Un ser superior como tu no debería tener sentimientos como la basura-afirmó con decepción la voz mientras sentía como una fría y escalofriante ráfaga de viento se paseaba por el vacío lugar donde me encontraba- _

_-Los sentimientos te hacen fuerte. Porque sin ellos no darías todo por aquellos que son importantes para ti y acabarías aburriéndote de los solitarios días como el ser más poderoso del universo-_

_-Tenias el talento, tenias las razones, tenias las posibilidades...Pero sigues siendo un manipulable humano, Alba...¿Que harás cuando ese chico al que amas te rompa el corazón de nuevo? Cuando te diga que tu no eres a quien ama, cuando su mano tome la de su am..-_

_-Cállate-murmuré con rabia mientras abría mis ojos que hasta el momento habían estado cerrados-_

_-Oh~ Esos son los ojos que quería ver-dijiste con felicidad ante mi reacción-Esos hermosos ojos carmesís llenos de odio~_

_-Tu nunca entenderás lo que es amar a alguien porque desechas lo maravilloso de los sentimientos-_

_-Entonces ¿tu si que lo entiendes?- preguntaste, nuevamente, con sorna y aguantando tus salientes carcajadas-Bueno, si te rechaza siempre puedes apoderarte del cuerpo de su amado y ser aquel al que toque, al que mime, al que hable con cariño...-_

_-Cállate-repetí mientras me incorporaba en el oscuro vacío en el que me encontraba- Yo nunca traicionaría así los sentimientos de una persona y menos si es alguien importante para mi. En el caso de ser rechazado y que Shion eligiese a Crea-san, yo me rendiría y les daría mis más gratas felicidades-_

_-Ahí esta de nuevo,la parte mentirosa ha vuelto-afirmó mientras se burlaba de mis palabras...Y por más que quisiese negar ese hecho...Si me rechazara, me dolería-_

_-Entonces...¿quieres la verdad? Aceptaría el hecho de que no me quiere pero me costaría tanto asimilarlo que, tal vez, no volvería a verlo jamas. ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar?-_

_-Así es. Eres egoísta por naturaleza, Alba. Nunca podrás ser feliz...Recuérdalo-dijo la voz a medida que se desvanecía y yo me dirigía hacia la luz con el miedo de aquellas palabras...Pero con la determinación de echarle en cara a esa voz...que yo podía ser feliz-_

* * *

**Hola a todos los que siguen el fic (Mis AMADOS seguidores)**

**Siento mucho el retraso en subir estos dos capítulos, tanto el 7 como el 8.**

**Pero estaba en temporada de exámenes finales, trabajos, exposiciones y todo lo que eso conlleva.**

**Por eso quería disculparme jejeje. También decir que sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz.**

**Además solo me queda esta semana de colegio y tendré 3 meses de vacaciones.**

**Si la suerte me acompaña y no me da un bajón de inspiración como siempre en vacaciones...**

**Espero terminar el fic en este verano. Aunque aún le quedan unos cuantos capítulos (creo XD)**

**Solo quiero decir también que a partir de estos capítulos que se vienen me invento muchas cosas referente al mana**

**y a la relación de algunos personajes por lo que sería un spoiler no spoiler (no me entiendo ni yo XD)**

**Bueno y ya me despido con un fuerte abrazo y un beso**

**Los quiere,**

**Lucy**

**pd:Aún tengo que revisar el capítulo, así que si encuentran fallos o cosas así díganmelo por favor**


	11. Capitulo 9 (1ª parte)

Me sentía tan frustrado por el hecho de ver al Maou en cama sin que yo pudiese hacer nada. ¿Porque no despertaba? No parecía estar herido...y el niño que lo acompañaba, nos dijo que, cuando ocurrió, Alba y él se encontraban en una feliz calma. Aunque eso no acabé a entenderlo.

-Buenos días-oí una tímida voz que se adentraba en la habitación donde me encontraba en este momento...La habitación del héroe- He llamado a la puerta pero al no responder nadie, creí que Alba-san estaba solo-te excusaste por tu entrada.-

-Tranquilo, puedes venir cuando quieras. Él seguro esta más feliz si tu estas aquí con él-afirmé,para al instante, ver como el pequeño esbozaba una sonrisa misteriosa a la que acompañaron unas palabras con las mismas características-

-Alba-san ya estaba lo suficientemente feliz sin que yo estuviese en esta habitación-dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama con las intenciones de subir a ella. No intenté indagar más en aquellas palabras porque algo me decía que no iba a decirme nada más sobre el tema-

-Por cierto, aún no nos hemos presentado.- dije a la espera de recibir algo más de información sobre el pequeño que parecía mantener, actualmente, una estrecha relación con el héroe-

-Tiene razón. Con las prisas no pude presentarme-afirmó mientras se sentaba en la cama para ver hacia mi-Mi nombre es Aruba Frling y supongo que usted debe ser ''Ross'' ¿He acertado?- me preguntó con una divertida pero infantil sonrisa que me hacía sentir bastante cómodo-

-Así es.- respondí mientras acercaba mi silla al borde de la cama- Aunque ahora ya no uso mucho ese nombre-dije mientras me acomodaba nuevamente en el asiento que había estado ocupando toda la noche- Mi verdadero nombre es Shion y puedes hablarme con menos formalidad si quieres.-dije a forma de consejo mientras el pequeño frente a mi mostraba una mueca de confusión-

-¿Porque tienes dos nombres?-preguntó tan directamente y a espera de una respuesta, cosa que se reflejaba en sus determinados ojos, que podía hacerme sentir un aterrador sentimiento...Como si viese a través de mi-

-Es algo complicado-respondí tratando de evitar aquella incómoda pregunta. Además aunque comenzase a explicárselo sería demasiado confuso para un niño como lo era él- Y tu, ¿que relación tienes con Alba?

-No contestaré a menos que tu lo hagas primero-respondió mientras hacía un puchero que me sorprendió...Me recordaba a cuando el héroe se enfadaba cuando lo visitaba y pretendía ignorar aquello que hacía bien para remarcarle sus defectos. Ahora que lo pienso, suena algo sádico y malvado.-

-Pero de verdad es complicado. Además es una historia muy larga y antigua-dije en un intento de convencer al testarudo y determinado chico-

-No será tan larga~ Porque Shion-san no parece muy mayor-

-Oh~ ¿De verdad? ¿Que tal si te digo que ha pasado más de un siglo desde que nací?-dije mientras mostraba una sonrisa misteriosa que confundió aún más al niño-

-¿Que es un siglo?-preguntó mientras yo suspiraba ante el repentino cambio de ambiente. No pensé que tal vez Aruba no conocía algunas palabras-

-Un siglo son cien años-expliqué y el niño pareció entenderme pero entonces me miró con sorpresa y se acercó estirando mis mejillas-

-Pero no eres viejo ni tienes la piel arrugada-dijo mientras me miraba intrigado por mi respuesta, cosa que me hizo bastante gracia. ¿Así es como se sentía Alba cuando hablaba con él?-

-Eso es porque en una época fui un demonio. Bueno, nací como uno(*) pero gracias a Alba puedo, al fin, tener una vida normal como un ser humano junto a mi mejor amigo-

-Entonces ¿Alba-san también vivirá muchos años?- preguntaste mientras bajabas tu, ahora, entristecida mirada hacia el colchón en el que estabas sentado- Se volverá a quedar solo. Porque yo no soy un demonio y moriré más pronto que él-murmuró mientras parecía formar una especie de bola, abrazando sus piernas-

Yo nunca había reflexionado sobre eso. Entonces, ¿lo volvería ha abandonar? Porque yo ya no soy un demonio, al menos no uno completamente.

Otra vez estoy entre la espada y la pared. Salvar a Alba conlleva dejar que el maker que ahora tengo, despierte a mi demonio interior de nuevo, volver a los tiempos en que perseguía a un ''Maou'' para que me devolviese a mi amigo...Y eso me recordaba que debía hablar con Crea sobre el asunto de aquella mañana.

Pero entonces, un débil llamado me hizo deslizar la mirada hacía la puerta que se abría en ese momento.

-Shi-tan, Aruba-kun es hora de desayunar. Necesitáis comer si no queréis desmayaros y causarle más preocupaciones a Alba-dijo mi alegre amigo como si lo ocurrido el día anterior no hubiese pasado nunca.-

-Alba-san voy a comer. Vuelvo después. Recupérate por favor-escuché decir al pequeño y dirigí mi mirada hacia él, el cual besaba la frente de el dueño de esas palabras. Y eso me recordó que mi pregunta había sido olvidada entre la conversación anterior...¿Que relación tenían esos dos?-

-Pareces querer mucho a Alba-confesé mientras veía la tierna escena frente a mis ojos-

-Eso es porque Alba-san es mi héroe. Él me salvó-murmuró para, al momento, salir corriendo hacia la puerta, dejando nuevamente mi mente con aquella incertidumbre. Pero no podía remediarlo, así que lo seguí viendo como Crea estaba parado en la puerta esperándome, muy a diferencia que el pequeño Aruba-

-Shi-tan yo...Debo disculparme. Estuve pensando sobre la discusión que tuvimos ayer y más desde que vi como entraste con el cuerpo desfallecido de Alba. Él nos apoyó en tanto y nunca se quejo cuando decidiste venir conmigo de viaje y dejarlo a él en la cueva...Solo estaba algo celoso-admitió mientras miraba hacia la cama donde yacía el héroe dormido- Porque temía que Alba me arrebatase mi lugar aquí, a tu lado-

-Crea, la profunda y antigua amistad que tengo contigo es muy diferente a los sentimientos que tengo por Alba-admití tras tanto tiempo en el que me oponía a la simple ídea que ahora era tan importante en mi mente y en mi corazón -

-Lo se. Tal vez me hubiese gustado que esos sentimientos que tienes por Alba-kun, hubiesen sido dirigidos hacia mi. Pero entiendo el porque los tienes. Lo más seguro es que si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar y hubiese pasado lo que habéis pasado juntos, me habría enamorado de él-confesó y eso me hizo sentir un pequeño sentimiento de angustia o más bien de celos. Debía admitirlo, era muy posesivo y celoso cuando se trataba del héroe, y siempre lo había sido aunque hasta hace poco no entendí la razón-

…...

Cuando entramos a la sala-comedor, había un invitado de más en la estancia pero no por ello imprevisto. Sus cansados y aburridos ojos se dirigían hacia nosotros por la interrupción de la seria charla que parecían mantener él y el segundo Rukimedes.

-Creashion, Teuffel-kun ya esta aquí. ¿Esta el maker acabado? -preguntó con rapidez a la vez que yo cerraba la puerta por la que acababa de entrar y me fijaba en los colores que rodeaban a cada una de las personas presentes, aquel aura tan misteriosa...Aunque no le había prestado mucha atención a mis recién descubiertos poderes por todo lo ocurrido, bien sabía que el maker estaba completo y formaba parte de mi interior-

-Sí, lo esta. Pero no necesitaremos que el tuyo sea extraído.- dije mientras la confusión se apoderaba de algunos de los presentes por lo que me decidí a continuar- El maker que he creado es algo especial, tiene poderes que no se presentaban en los otros makers y además esta hecho a partir de una sustancia especial. Por lo que este maker es el idóneo para mi y tiene características que solo yo puedo controlar.-

-Entonces, ¿es un maker diferente al usual?- preguntó, ahora más interesado, el que un día fue el mayordomo principal del rey de lo humanos-

-Así es. Un maker creado especialmente para salvar a Alba...Lo que me recuerda que tu tienes algo que le pertenece. ¿O me equivoco?- pregunté de forma retórica mientras mantenía fijamente mi mirada carmesí sobre su azabache -

-¿Tu como sabes eso?-preguntó con un deje de desconfianza por la procedencia de esa información lo que me hacía suponer que eso debía ser un secreto entre el héroe y el antiguo mayordomo-

-Leí el diario de Alba-confesé mientras podía ver un ligero cambio en las monótonas fracciones de aquel que me enfrentaba...Un cambio que parecía ser molestia por su claro ceño fruncido-

-No deberías leer algo tan privado como lo es un diario y menos el de alguien como Alba-dijo mientras mantenía en su voz el tono de misterio que parecía rodear cualquier cosa referente al héroe-

-Fue un caso de extrema necesidad y el que te pida ese cuaderno de Alba que tu tienes en tu poder, es también parte de este caso tan extremo-afirmé mientras un tenso e incomodo silencio se formaba en la sala, hasta que fue interrumpido por las infantiles voces de Ruki y Aruba, junto a la adulta de Honey-san. Solo bastó mi mirada para decirle a aquel que segundos antes enfrentaba, que no pensaba desistir en el tema-

-¡Woah esto se ve delicioso!-exclamó mi compañero mientras observaba la comida con unos ojos que parecían brillar por el esplendido banquete-

-La comida de hoy la hizo Aru-chan- dijo Ruki mientras se sentaban juntos a deleitarse por el manjar que se presentaba ante sus ojos-

-¿Sabes cocinar?-pregunté ya que el niño no parecía tener más de 7 años y el banquete presentado no era algo que normalmente un niño supiese hacer-

-Si, antes cocinaba yo en casa. Ya que no tenía una mama que lo hiciera y papa...bueno, él no se preocupaba mucho de lo que pudiese necesitar-afirmó el pequeño mientras mostraba una sonrisa con un toque nostálgico y nuevamente el aire que envolvía la sala se volvía tenso-

-¿Y como es que llegaste con Alba?-pregunté aunque sabía que tal vez no era el momento más apropiado para hacerlo. El chico bajo su cabeza unos segundos reflexionando, tal vez, si debía responder mi pregunta-

-No lo sé exactamente-respondió con duda pero no parecía estar mintiendo acerca de ello- Solo sé que de un momento a otro pasé de estar con mi padre a estar en brazos de Alba-san donde me dormí. Después de eso, recuerdo haber despertado en este mundo junto a él- confesó aunque incluso yo podía apreciar que entre aquella historia faltaban unas partes que el niño parecía conocer-

-No pasa nada Aruba-kun. Tampoco queríamos hacerte sentir mal...¿Verdad, Shi-tan?-decía mi compañero de cabello bicolor mientras me miraba, haciendo gestos de lo más graciosos en un intento de que yo afirmase lo que él había dicho-

-Claro que no.-dije mientras probaba la comida que yacía frente a mi, que resultó ser exquisita y muy apetitosa...Hacía tiempo que no comía una comida decente como esa-

-No pasa nada, Crea-san. Pero tal vez no parezca importante pero tengo miedo de que un día Alba-san enloquezca. En los pocos días que llevo con él, he visto su cambio de personalidad muchas veces. Yo sé que él intenta ocultarme eso, pero yo no quiero perderle.-se negó el pequeño mientras sus ojos se aguaban, formando pequeñas bolsas de agua en sus ojos pero eso no lo detuvo de continuar- Alba-san es como la madre que nunca tuve y yo mismo sé que suena muy estúpido ya que Alba-san es un chico pero me transmite un sentimiento parecido al que tenía con la oba-san con la que iba de vez en cuando ha charlar...Es lo más cercano a una madre que tengo.-confesó-

-Aru-chan yo entiendo eso-dijo la pequeña Ruki mientras sonreía recordando, tal vez, pasadas vivencias con el héroe-Cuando viajaba con Ross-san y Alba-san sentía como Alba-san transmitía un sentimiento de maternidad que también tiene mi mama-confesó Ruki mientras yo en una pequeña desviación de mi preocupada mente, me imaginaba a un Alba con un delantal y junto a una pequeña niña parecida a él-

-Wow así que esto es el actual castillo-se oyó una despreocupada voz recorriendo el pasillo y al instante la puerta donde nos encontrábamos se abrió mostrando a un hombre castaño de cabello y ojos que llevaba una gabardina y un gorro marrones arena. Y que me recordaba mucho, en el aspecto físico,a alguien.-

-¿Quien es usted?-preguntó el segundo Rukimedes mientras se levantaba y todos los demás nos poníamos en guardia imitando la acción del dueño del lugar donde nos encontrábamos-

-Oh por favor no os pongáis tan hostiles no he venido ha hacer nada malo. Mi nombre es Midnight y fui un gran amigo del primer Rukimedes pero a diferencia de él soy un completo inútil para todo-afirmó el misterioso hombre mientras con su mano hacia gestos que reflejaban, aún más, su despreocupación-

-¿Y, entonces, que le trae por aquí?-preguntó de nuevo el segundo Rukimedes mientras seguía igual de tenso que yo ante aquella presencia y aún más por el hecho de que era un gran amigo de mi padre-

-Oh~ He venido ha visitar a mi hijo-

* * *

(*) Se que no es cierto pero no se...me gustó más así.

* * *

**Bueno, como siempre, me tardé en escribir el capítulo.**

**Yo toda emocionada con las vacaciones de verano y pum..**

**La inspiración decidió tomarse unas también.**

**Pero bueno creo que esto ya va encaminandose por donde yo quería y**

**comenzarán a aparecer más personajes (Ni tantos solo un par más)**

**Espero sus reviews.**

**Ya nee,Lucy~**

**(No esta revisado si encuentran algún fallo por favor diganlo...Ahora no tengo tiempo XD)**


	12. Capitulo 9 (2ª parte)

-Oh~ He venido ha visitar a mi hijo-dijo con, ahora, un deje de misterio que comenzó ha inquietarnos un poco-

-Aruba-kun ¿es tu padre?-preguntó Crea dirigiéndose al mencionado mientras este negaba con la cabeza-

-Yo no he visto ha este hombre nunca-confesó mientras veía al hombre tan fijamente como los demás lo hacíamos-

-Yo tampoco he visto ha ese pequeño en mi vida aunque es muy parecido a mi hijo, podría pasar por él-afirmó para después reírse por sus propias palabras- Bueno, supongo que, para mi pena, nadie me reconoce por este nombre...¿Y que tal si les digo el apellido ''Fruhling''?-preguntó mientras sonreía ante nuestras sorprendidas expresiones por aquel segundo nombre que compartía con el héroe-

-No te presentes como el padre de alguien que no te considera como uno-oí una conocida voz que tenía un tono de voz bastante apagado pero que se esforzaba por ocultar su debilidad en esos momentos-

-Vamos no digas eso Alba~- canturreó el mayor mientras se giraba, al igual que todos nosotros, para ver al recién llegado- Incluso cambié mi nombre cuando naciste para que compartiéramos un vinculo..-

-¡No me fastidies con eso ahora!-levantó la voz el Maou mientras se apoyaba en la puerta que se encontraba a su lado- Todo esto es culpa tuya...-y por primera vez pronunció unas palabras de culpabilidad que no eran en su contra, sino, en contra de aquel que se hacía llamar su padre-

-Vamos, vamos...No seas tan duro con tu padre, Alba-continuó con su actitud despreocupada el hombre mientras se acercaba a su hijo el cuál seguía rechazando aquel titulo-

-He dicho que dejes de llamarte por ese titulo que no te pertenece-dijo enfurecido mientras afilaba sus ojos y se mordía el labio inferior- ¡No puedes llamarte padre cuando nos abandonaste a mi y a mama por más de 10 años!-exclamó dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el dueño de aquellas palabras. Era la primera vez que oía de la boca del héroe algo referente a su pasado...Y comencé a darme cuenta que estaba volviendo a cambiar...Cada vez alejándose más de aquella imagen que recordaba de él...La imagen del débil niño que quería ser un héroe. Y comienzo a pensar que todo lo que viví con él fue una mentira...Y duele.-

_''-¿Guerrero? ¿Acaso tú eres Creashion...?-_

_-Asi es''_

Entonces...Alba también debió sentir este dolor...Debió sentir el dolor de ser dejado atrás, de no saber nada ni de entenderlo, y cuando intentabas descubrirlo yo solo evadía la pregunta como si nunca la hubieses hecho...

-Me tuve que ir por razones de gran importancia-confesó el hombre y yo veía como cada palabra enfurecía más al Maou-

-No me vengas con esas. Ni siquiera asististe al funeral de mama,¡y mucho menos te preocupaste de tu huérfano hijo que no tenía a donde ir, estaba confundido y no tenía a nadie que lo apoyase!-exclamó nuevamente mientras yo me acercaba poco a poco donde estaba ya que veía que colapsaría de un momento a otro...Respiraba rápidamente, demasiado para un par de gritos que había lanzado; sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus piernas temblaban esperando el deseado momento de desistir en su intento de soportar el cuerpo del que formaban parte-

-Alba deja de comportarte como un niño mimado-dijo muy erróneamente el castaño mayor mientras todos nos encontrábamos expectantes, incluso Aruba no encontraba momento para intervenir. Y yo comenzaba a preocuparme por la salud del héroe que parecía empeorar con cada frase-

-Ja, ¿mimado? Por favor, eso es lo más desacertado que has dicho..Y que demuestra lo poco que me conoces-dijo Alba mientras volvía a apoyar su mano en la puerta dispuesto a continuar su relato- Tal vez hubiese sido mejor si yo no hubiese nacido-confesó con un tono de tristeza y nostalgia en su voz que me hizo acercarme y abrazarle por mero instinto que sorprendió a mi presa que se encontraba cautiva entre mis brazos-

-No digas eso nunca-ordené mientras me aferraba más a él, en un gesto posesivo, y con esto pude sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del héroe, por lo que antes de que rechistase, me separé un poco para juntar mi frente con la suya- Tienes mucha fiebre...-

-Eso no importa y suéltame...Tu también estarías mejor sin mí-susurraste y mi alma se rompió en mil pedazos...¿Tan poco importante se sentía? Y eso me recordaba a la horrible pesadilla que había tenido hacía unas noches..Aquella pesadilla donde el héroe desaparecía incluso antes de conocerlo-

-No..No lo estaría. No quiero que exista un mundo sin ti a mi lado. Te necesito-murmuré y sentí como el cuerpo de Alba se estremecía entre mis brazos, intentando aguantar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir-

-¿Porque me haces esto? Porque me dices que me necesitas cuando ya me abandonaste dos veces. Todos hacen lo mismo. Tienen miedo de mi monstruosa existencia y se alejan de mi. No soy humano, no soy un demonio...No pertenezco a ningún lado...Dime, Ross, ¿de verdad es imposible para mi ser feliz?-

Y entonces pude oír por un breve momento los pensamientos del héroe:

_''Llevo esperando años y años a que alguien me tomase en cuenta...Odiaba esos recuerdos, razón por la que los quise borrar pero ¿Que tan cruel puede ser mi destino? ¿Porque los tuve que recordar?_

_Recuerdo a un niño solitario que tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Él aún espera al borde de un acantilado a alguien que lo quiera salvar. Que no diga más ''eres un monstruo'', no más ''aléjate de él''...Solo alguien que le diga ''Contigo me quedaré''_

Y con esos armoniosos pensamientos que parecían una lejana y triste historia sentí como el cuerpo que sujetaba en mis brazos caía.

Pero yo lo sujete con fuerza contra mi pecho para después cargarlo en mis brazos.

-Así que realmente si te afectaba, Alba- oí como pronunciaba esas palabras el padre del héroe mientras observaba con nostalgia a su inconsciente hijo en mis brazos-

-¿De que estaba hablando cuando dijo que no pertenecía a ningún lado? ¿Y que no era humano? ¿Cuantas personas lo hemos abandonado?-comencé a preguntar a aquel hombre de gabardina marrón a conjunto con su cabello y ojos-

-Puedo contestarte dos de esas tres preguntas. La última es incluso desconocida para mi, pero sí se que lo hemos abandonado las suficientes personas como para que mi alegre y positivo pequeño dijese estas cosas-afirmó mientras cerraba sus ojos en un intento de ocultar la tristeza que se adueñaba de sus ojos-

-¿Hemos abandonado? ¿Usted también abandonó a Alba?-pregunté aún esperando la contestación de mis primeras preguntas, pero el hombre parecía no saber donde empezar-

-Si queréis saber la historia de Alba, yo solo conozco el principio. ¿Aún así me escucharéis?-preguntó a la vez que sus despreocupadas fracciones se volvían serias y sus puños se tensaban ante los recuerdos del pasado-

-Antes de eso-habló Honey-san mientras se interponía entre Midnight-san y yo para revisar el estado del héroe- Debemos ocuparnos del estado de este niño. Y no hablo solamente de su estado físico...Si sigue así podría perderse para siempre en el interminable vórtice de su pasado-dijo mientras quitaba la mano que se encontraba en la frente de Alba-

-¿A que te refieres, mama?-preguntó la pequeña Ruki quien se acercaba junto a Crea y un preocupado Aruba que parecía estar aguantando las ganas de liberar las gotas de agua salada que se acumulaban en sus ojos-

-Es algo difícil de explicar pero...En pocas palabras, significa que Alba nunca llegaría ha despertar. Algo así como lo que los humanos llaman un ''coma terminal''-explicó ahora el segundo Rukimedes mientras fijaba su mirada en el mismo lugar donde estaban todas...En el desfallecido cuerpo de Alba-

-La cosa es que Alba no es ni ha sido nunca un humano...Al menos no uno completo-dijo el padre biológico de héroe mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una expresión de dolor en su rostro- Sabía que tendría que hacerlo algún día pero no esperé que tuviese que ser tan pronto-

-¿A que te refieres? ¡¿Que piensas hacerle a Alba-san?!- exclamó el pequeño Aruba mientras se colocaba frente a Alba y a mi, a modo de escudo, mientras las lagrimas caían desde sus purpuras ojos hasta el suelo-

-En el peor de los casos, debemos sellarlo- murmuró mientras yo me estremecí ante la sola idea de revivir aquellos momentos que pasé con Crea. ''Lo siento mucho, siempre es mi culpa'' escuché nuevamente por parte del héroe. Pero no parecía dirigirse a nosotros, sino ha aquello que estaba ocurriendo en las pesadillas que lo atormentaban- Al ser medio humano, medio demonio...Alba nació como un ser especial. Vosotros debéis saberlo..Los humanos son la mayor fuente de mana que puede tener un demonio. ¿Que ocurriría si juntáis esas dos existencias en un solo ser?-

-Se formaría un ser auto suficiente-contestó mi compañero de viaje por mero instinto mientras me veía aterrorizado- Alba-kun no depende de otro ser para poder formar mana...Por eso es tan fuerte.

-Punto para ti. Cuando Alba era pequeño, dándome cuenta de su doble naturaleza, sellé ese lado demoníaco. No sé si me creeréis pero él aún no sabía caminar y ya sabía hacer levitar pequeños juguetes y otras cosas...Más tarde me enseñó como formó una flor de la nada...Su poder de evolución era y continua siendo aterrador.-afirmó con algo de pena por ese hecho...Tenía miedo de su propio hijo, y comenzó a temerle cuando era pequeño...Ahora entendía un poco más lo que había escuchado de la mente del héroe...Un pasado desconocido, doloroso...Sin nadie a su lado.-

-Pero eso aún nos deja con muchas intrigas. ¿Porque comenzó a mentirnos a todos? ¿Porque olvido todo lo que había vivido a los 7 años?-comencé a enumerar mientras bajaba la cabeza viendo el rostro dormido del héroe en mis brazos...Nunca hubiese pensado que el niño de mama que conocí hace 3 años hubiese pasado por tanto-

-Yo creo que Alba-san no mentía apropósito. Parece como si él se mintiese también a si mismo por miedo a ser dañado o porque quería evitar la actual situación-dijo, o más bien murmuró el pequeño de cabellos violáceos mientras abrazaba sus piernas, sentado en el suelo frente a mi- Cuando conocí a Alba-san sentí un gran sentimiento de tristeza, al ver la soledad que lo envolvía-

-Yo también sentí algo así cuando lo conocí, pero pensé que solo eran pensamientos tontos-reafirmó Crea mientras tomaba a la pequeña réplica del Maou en sus brazos en un intento de consolarlo-

-En resumen, todos fuisteis engañados por la perfecta mascara que tenía Alba-san-oí una nueva voz, que reconocí al instante por el deje de burla y sarcasmo que transmitía. El recién llegado ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de entrar por la puerta como todos, sino que lo hizo por la ventana y con aquella inadecuada oración-

-Elf, no tenemos tiempo para lidiar contigo ahora-dije mientras le lanzaba una mirada cargada de odio que solo le hizo aún más gracia al mencionado-

-Lo sé-afirmó mientras nos veía con aquella misteriosa pero a la vez absurda aura que siempre lo envolvía- ¿He venido a ayudaros y así me lo agradecéis?-preguntó manteniendo aún aquella irritante sonrisa-

-No necesitamos de tu ayuda. ¡Márchate!-exclamé pero eso no lo intimido y mucho menos le hizo cambiar de objetivo, sino que más bien le dio fuerzas para contraatacar-

-Lo siento por ti, Shion-kun. Pero mi ayuda es lo mejor que os puede pasar ahora. Después de todo soy el que más conoce a Alba en esta sala. Y no puedo dejar que mi mejor candidato a Maou y futuro rey muera de una forma tan absurda- afirmó con gracia para después en un pestañeo aparecerse frente a nosotros acariciando la mejilla de mi héroe- Llevó observándolo desde que nació , él es un ser especial, superior a los humanos y demonios, capaz de cualquier cosa por si mismo pero tan frágil que necesita ser atesorado por otros...¡Es el ser más perfecto que puede llegar a existir!-exclamó mientras le hacía un pequeño corte en el rostro con sus uñas pero que se curó casi al instante-

-Él no quiere hacer eso-menosprecié su idea mientras alejaba a Alba del chico de piel grisácea en signo de protección-

-¿A caso tú si sabes lo que quiere,Shion-kun?-preguntó a la vez que pronunciaba cada letra de mi nombre con más burla que otra cosa- Tu no le conoces, solo llevas 3 años con él. Yo conozco cada cosa, cada detalle, cada lagrima, cada sonrisa, cada herida...Todo..Yo conozco todo sobre Alba-san desde que nació...No puedes comparar 3 años con interrupciones, con 19 años continuos.- dijo con superioridad al saber lo dolorosas de esas palabras- Además, yo soy el único que nunca lo abandonó...-sabía donde debía darme para que me doliese, y, no solo a mi, sino a todos los presentes-

-¿Me estas diciendo que mi hijo fue elegido como Maou desde que nació?-preguntó Midnight-san mientras daba un paso al frente para que el recién llegado notase su presencia-

-Bingo para el padre irresponsable. Y no fui solo yo quien lo eligió pero eso ya es un secreto-murmuro con gracia mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa ante nuestra irritación que parecía ser la fuente de su diversión- Y no hubiese podido pedir mejor candidato que él. Alba-san es una persona muy interesante y por eso nunca me he cansado de observarlo. Fui realmente feliz cuando lo conocí en persona la primera vez, aunque ahí él ya había olvidado todo acerca de su doble naturaleza. Y lo más gracioso es que él fue quien sello esos recuerdos y quiso volverse débil con tal de ser un humano común y corriente que pudiese ser feliz...Pero mala suerte, conoció a un guerrero que le obligó indirectamente ha recordar-contaba tranquilamente mientras miraba cada una de nuestras reacciones y yo iba atando cabos sueltos entre las diferentes historias y lo que yo conocía-

-Entonces, ¿porque dejaste que sellase los poderes de Alba?-preguntó de nuevo el padre del héroe aliviando levemente la tensión que se respiraba-

-¡Oh eso! La razón es porque yo soy un simple espectador que puede intervenir lo mínimo para perturbar la historia. Además tuve a un buen Maou de entretenimiento hasta que Alba se desarrolló lo suficiente- explicó mientras veía de reojo a Crea quien parecía mantenerle la mirada al demonio pero este se aburrió de ese juego y apunto su mirada al cuerpo desfallecido de Alba- ¿Pero realmente creen que este sea el momento para esas preguntas?-preguntó levantándose de la mesa y dejando sus pies en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de todos- Él podría caer en el vacío mientras hablamos, y eso es bastante feo-dijo aún sin alterar su satírico rostro- Y nadie aquí presente quiere eso ¿cierto?-

-Eres un maldito bastardo, Elf- susurré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él lo oyese y lo único que hice al igual que las anteriores veces fue alimentar su diversión-

-Vuestro dolor y angustia es mi diversión,Shion-kun. Y a diferencia de vosotros, a mi no me duelen esos insultos ya que sé que lo soy- dijo con diversión pero ignoré ese comentario y me dirigí hacia la habitación que habían preparado para el Maou-


End file.
